Moonlight
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone she was taught to be ,but what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters , they belong to Naoko Takeuchi , except if the names of some characters aren't familar to the ones of the show then I do own those characters but well..that's just random.

* * *

_Summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone she was taught to be ,but what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter One:

**Like a princess**

Slowly warming up from the cold outside Michiru gazed at the fire , lost by its beauty. It had been three weeks ago since she turned sixteen but to her it felt like time stood still and nothing changed. Her life looked like it was heading into one direction. The direction her parents wanted her to head for though she wanted something completely different. Michiru wanted to find love , make a carrier out of her hobbies. Her parents on the other hand would never let her. They were blinded by the things they had planned for their daughter. She would marry a wealthy and rich man and give them grand childeren. This was how it was planned and that was how it was going to be. And Michiru being the kind of person she was decided not to try and talk them out of it. After all she was the perfect daughter , she was everything they wanted her to be. That was how she was taught to live and so be it. But still , the idea of having to marry someone at the age of twenty was something her mind rejected. How could she ever love someone she didn't know.

Ever since her parents found out Michiru was going to be a girl she was officially engaged to a man she didn't know. Her parents hadn't mentioned him much but one thing Michiru did know and that was she would hate this man until the day she would die. They lived in the 21th century but sometimes is looked her parents were still living in the middle ages.Ofcourse also about that she didn't mention anything.

'' Michiru...'' Suddenly a voice asked causing the girl who sat in front of the fire to look up at one of her personal maids , Rei hino. The raven haired girl just smiled down at her as polite as always though Michiru knew Rei wasn't the type to be happy like this all the time. No , Rei got payed to be nice towards her , just like everybody else around Michiru. They were all nice to her and treathed her like a real princess. This wasn't something she wanted. She wanted to be treathed like any other normal person. She wanted to be more like the people she saw on the television. Happy and surrounded by friends.Real friends and not the kind of friends who only hang around you because it's their job.

Rei who ofcourse noticed the aqua haired girl was spacing out again just shook her head amused.'' Miss , your parents expect you in the dinner room in ten minutes. Shall I bring you your dress or...'' She was cut off by Michiru who shook her head letting the maid know she would get her dress herself. That was one of the Kaioh family rules too. At breakfast she had to wear something not too formal , during lunch Michiru could wear her daily clothes and during dinner she had to be dressed as a princess. It was actually very rare to see Michiru sitting on the dinner table together with both her parents at the same time. After all they were busy people and weren't home much of the time.

Michiru stood up from her seat and started to walk towards the door that led to the hall. But before she walked away completely she turned around to look at the raven haired gril who stared back at her with once again that sweet smile on her face.'' Thanks , Rei...'' She said and with that she walked through the door leaving a very confused maid behind. It wasn't like Michiru to say those kind of things to her.Mostly of the time Michiru acted like a real bitch by ignoring the people around her or having complaints about everything. She just shook her head deciding not to think too much of it or else she would just end up dissapointed. The only reason she was doing this job was because she needed the money to take care of her sick brother who suffered from a rare illness and which was expensive to take care of.

When the aqua haired girl finally got dressed she headed for the dinner room with a sad look on her face. For sixteen years now everything was going like this. Stand up. Smile.Behave like a princess.Go to sleep.Start all over again. And this day wasn't any different from it. When she finally reached the dinner room her parents already sat there waiting for their daughter to arrive. Much to Michiru's suprise there weren't any maids around and dinner wasn't served either. Maybe something was wrong. Ha, that would make her day. If something really was wrong that would also mean this day wouldn't be like any other. Now you see how boring her life really was. The only exciting thing that ever happened around here was when Michiru's grandma came to visit. She was someone Michiru held really close to her heart. Her grandma for one wasn't satisfied with how things were going around here. She also thought it was better for Michiru to live her life as she wanted it to be and not how her parents wanted her to live. Then again her words didn't have much affect since Michiru's father and her grandma couldn't really get along. This was also one of the reasons why she didn't came very often to visit them.

'' Please sit down.'' Her mother , Nanase said witha gentle tone in her voice. She also was dressed in a long gown that reached past her ankles , the dress was red almost as red as her hair. This was something Michiru had always found strange. Her own hair had the color aqua marine while her mother's hair was blood red and her father's was black. She had also often wondered if this was maybe because she was adopted but since she had seen baby pictures of herself in her mother's hands that option wasn't really left as an option anymore. With that thought out of her mind Michiru nodded and sat down across her parents with a concerned look on her face.

Her father took a deep breath resting his hands on the table while giving his wife a short glance before looking back at his daughter.'' Your mother and I have talked about your well being and we finally decided to give your grandma's words and suggestions a try.'' He paused for a moment trying to read Michiru's emotions and thoughts for a moment but then continued.''From tomorrow on you'll go to a public school between the...less...the less fortunate and rich people.'' His daughter's eyes light up. Was she really hearing this? Were they really going to send her to a public school , no more private lessons , no more home tutoring ?

'' T-thank...you.'' Michiru stammered.Maybe this day wasn't going to be like any other day. Then suddenly she looked sad again causing her parents to wonder if she wasn't really happy with the news.

''Is something wrong , Michiru darling ?'' Her mother asked a little bit worried about her daughters sudden behaviour.''If you don't want to go to that school back in Tokyo we could always make a few phone calls and...'' She was interrupted by her husband.

'' I never thought letting you go to such a school was a good idea in the...'' For the first time in her life Michiru raised her voice against her parents by yelling she wanted to go to that school and really liked the idea. It were her parents which Michiru feared the most. She wasn't all too sure if the people on that school were going to like her. After all it only took a human being twenty seconds to create an image of someone. What if they wouldn't like her because of the fact she was the daughter of the richest man in whole Japan?

'' Michiru , that wasn't a polite thing to do , please apologize.'' Nanase said as her daughter blushed. She also was kind of suprised she had talked to her parents like that. She was used to treathing her parents like some kind of king and queen.

'' I'm sorry mother , father. It won't happen again.'' Both her parents smiled pleased with their daughters apology and nodded.

'' That's a good girl , now why don't you go pack your stuff. You'll have to wake up early tomorrow morning.'' Her father announced causing Michiru to smile. She still found it hard to believe this was actually going to happen. It seemed her parents were in a good mood today. Maybe she could try to convince them to let her move into a dorm even if that would mean she would end up with an annoying roommate. Then again she'd better not push her luck.

'' Yes father , thank you so much !'' The smaller girl said happily as she stood up and did something she hadn't done in a long time. She hugged her father who at first seemed to be a bit unsure of what to do next but then he put his arms around his daughter and smiled. He couldn't believe how much his daughter had grown in these past few years. It almost seemed like time flew by. And soon his daughter would go to a public school and he wouldn't be able to protect his little girl anymore.

Nanase just sat there looking at the scene in front of her. It had been a while since she had seen Michiru this happy. And even though she still wasn't really into the whole idea of letting her daughter go to such a school she still couldn't help it but feel happy for the aqua haired girl. Now she just had to hope for the best. After all not all teenagers were as Michiru.

After a while Michiru pulled back to plant a kiss on her father's cheek. Her father just smiled up at her as he let her go. With that she walked out of the dinner room with a huge grin on her face. Finally life was showing it's true colors and she had to admit , she liked every moment of it...

**To be continued..**

* * *

_That was chapter one ! Let me know what you think and please don't hesitate to leave me a review.._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters , they belong to Naoko Takeuchi...If there are some characters who aren't named after one of the Sailor moon characters then I do own them..but once again , that's just random information...

_Author's note : Kim-Che is based on a real excisting person , as well as Arow...(Those two characters will also have a big part in this story..)

* * *

__Summary : _Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter two:

****

Like the wind

She took a deep breath while stepping out of her car looking around. This would be the last day of the summer break before she had to start that horrible task on a public school where her best friend used to work. The same friend who now lay in a hospital on the other side of the world waiting until she could get her operation. Once more the blonde took a deep breath and closed the car door behind her. With that she started walking into the direction of the lockers.

'' Haruka , wait !'' Suddenly someone yelled causing her to turn around again to look at a brown haired man. Slightly amused by the fact her friend was a little out of breath by trying to catch up with her , Haruka shook her head waiting until he would finally reach her.

Trying to regain his breath he looked up at his blonde friend.'' So this is the last day , tomorrow you will officially start working...'' He paused for a moment before straightening up and burst out into laughter.

'' Stop laughing this isn't funny...'' Haruka hissed embarressed by her friend's behaviour. She and Arow had been friends for over two years now. The blonde had turned twenty-two just two months ago and that same day her friend had called from a hospital in Europe to ask the tomboy for a favor. And ofcourse Haruka couldn't say no and now she was stuck with her promise to go teach on a public school. She wasn't the type to teach annoying teenagers things , actually she wasn't even interested in teaching. She had already set her mind on becoming a professional racer but she had to put that dream aside for a few more months now.

'' You are right...'' Arow laughed.'' This is beyond funny , it's hilarious !'' And with that said he burst into laughter again. He couldn't really imagine Haruka teaching teenagers the art of modern japanese and if he knew something about the blonde , it was she disliked that subject herself.

'' You're helpless.'' Haruka muttered as she started to walk away. She didn't really feel like discussing the matter , after all this would be her last day before her freedom would officially been taken away from her. She still could hear Arow laugh behind her but she decided to ignore it for now.

Haruka now started walking into the direction of the circuit instead of the lockers. She suddenly didn't feel like racing anymore. Maybe she could do something different for once. As she got closer to the track she could hear the wind whisper softly through the air as it played with her short blonde hair. For a few minuted Haruka stopped walking and stood still concentrating on the sound the wind made. Sometimes it felt as if the wind talked to her. She could still remember how hard Arow had laughed after she told him but his reaction hadn't changed the fact it still felt like it.

Shaking her head she opened her eyes again planning to walk further again but when she looked down she saw a black haired girl stand in front of her. It was Kim-Che, she was one of Haruka's oldest friends and also her ex girlfriend. After a long time of being friends they had decided to take it to the next level. It worked well for a couple of weeks until both of them came to the conclusion it would be best for them to stay friends. Ofcourse it took them a few more couple of weeks before they could finally talk to eachother as real friends again. Haruka had to admit she had feared her relation with Kim-Che had been completely distroyed but luckily for her she had been wrong.

Kim-Che smiled up at her blonde friend , it seemed she was almost as amused as Arow had been after he laughed his heart out. It still looked like nobody had any faith in Haruka becoming a teacher until her friend would move back to Japan.'' Stop looking at me like that , i'm not too fond of this idea myself. Could we please let it rest for a while and atleast give me this day to be free from all my worries?''

The black haired girl nodded trying hard not to laugh which was harder than she thought.'' I'm sorry Ruka , it's just...'' She giggled.'' It's just it's hard to imagine you standing in front of a whole class full of teenage girls who think you are a guy and all want to be your girlfriend...''

'' Ah I hadn't thought about that yet.'' The tomboy replied starting to worry too. What would happen if those girls would start writing love letters to her. It wouldn't be the first time Haruka would get herself in those kinds of situations.

'' You really are something Ruka , I mean I don't know how you do it but somehow you always know how to put yourself in these kinds of...'' She was cut off by Haruka who pressed her hand against her friend's mouth.

'' Kim-Che Kouri , I swear if you finish that sentence you could better start digging your own grave.'' The black haired girl's face suddenly turned pale. Now it was Haruka's turn to burst out into laughter. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to scare Kim-Che. ''Come one you know I was just kidding. You need to lighten up a bit.''

The black haired girl just shook her head as Haruka's hand left her mouth.'' Oh you can say what you want my dear Ruka , in the end it's you who will be teaching them a lesson. Not me.'' She sighed calming down a bit.''Anyway i'm bored, let's do something fun.''

'' Like..?'' Haruka asked earning an odd look from the other.

'' Like...a little race , you against me...'' Kim-Che suggested even though she knew Haruka would win. She was fast but Haruka...Haruka was something beyond fast. Before Kim-Che ever met the tomboy she was the fastest on the track but since Haruka showed up she had always been second in every race. Still she was confident she would defeat Haruka in a fair race some day. And who knew , maybe this would be that day.

'' Ah , it seems you like losing.'' The blonde said playfully earning a cold glare from her friend.'' Hey didn't I just tell you to lighten up. I just just kidding.''

''Let's see if you're still as funny as you are now after I beat you.'' The black haired girl said completely confident about herself. The blonde just shook her head and pointed at a white line that was drawn on the grass letting the other know that would be their finish. Her friend just nodded as she got into position. This was something they always did. They didn't need words to hear the start sign. No instead of that they looked at the clock of the church which let them know there would be one minute left before it would be twelve 'o clock. That would be their start sign.

One minute later the clock said it was time causing both woman to start running towards the white line. For a moment it seemed Kim-Che would win this match but just before she crossed the white line Haruka catched up with her. _'That was fast..' _She thought and stopped running to turn around and to congratulate her friend. But when she looked at the blonde she saw Haruka was kind of distracted by something all of a sudden and when she followed the blonde's eyes to see what she was looking at she saw it too.

On the track a black haired man had showed up. His name was Keiichi , he was one of Haruka's rivals on the track. Not only was he mad at Haruka for stealing away his girlfriend.Which wasn't even true since Haruka didn't even know the girl , but also because he couldn't accept the fact her had been beaten by a female in a race.

'' I thought he wasn't allowed to show up at the track anymore...'' Kim-Che said wiping away the sweat of her forehead.

'' He isn't...'' Haruka said when she noticed he was looking back into their direction and now started walking towards them followed by three other guys who looked pretty dangerous. Keiichi had been throw out of the team ever since he tried to attack Haruka with a pistol which wasn't even loaded. A kind of stupid action and it also was that stupid action which got him banished from the track. he wasn't even allowed to come near the tomboy anymore but it seemed he wasn't paying attention to the rules anymore.

'' Tenoh...'' He said when he was close enough. The three other guys just smirked evily as Kim-Che hide behind her blonde friend.'' How nice to see you here again together with your little whore...''

'' Yes , nice to see you again too. I see you brought the rest of your I-can't-do-nothing-right army.'' She shook her head trying to stay calm. ''So now you are going to beat me since a pistol is too hard for you to handle?''

'' Oh shut up Tenoh...'' Keiichi hissed. He couldn't believe Haruka still dared to use such a tone in the first place. After all they were with four of them and she was only together with her friend. Not to mention women shouldn't talk in such a way towards a man.

'' If your friends are going to beat me , do you want me to shut up then too or would you like me to scream in pain ?'' Haruka went on ignoring the angry looks Keiichi and his men were giving her. They really didn't scare her with that stupid macho behaviour.

'' Now you've done it !'' The black haired man yelled as he gestured his men to start attack and beat Haruka. But much to his dismay it never came to that when he suddenly heard a few people yell his name. He was caught. Looking around he saw almost all other racers had gathered around the fighting 'men'. Though most of them knew Haruka was female. It wasn't hard to miss after Keiichi had made such a drama out of it a few weeks ago.

'' I guess , you're lucky this time Tenoh but when you expect it the less , i'll come for you and kill you...'' Keiichi hissed and started walking away followed by the other three men who gave the blonde tomboy one last look before turning back to follow Keiichi like a fewlove sick puppy's. Haruka just rolled her eyes giving the other mechanics and racers thankful looks before turning around to look at her scared friend.

'' Oh dear , you were so brave today. First you think i'd let you dig your own grave because i'm was to kill you and now you hide behind my back when I'm about to get my ass kicked by some idiotic sexist.'' Kim-Che blushed embarressed but when she felt Haruka's arm around her shoulder that feeling was washed away once more. And with that they started heading towards the locker rooms.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Well that was Haruka's part in this chapter , in the next one Haruka will meet Michiru for the first time , but things don't exactly go as planned. Hehe you'll see what I mean ! _

_Anyway , thanks for all the reviews so far , I'm glad you like this story..._

_Tonker : I don't know many stories which go like this but then again I haven't been around the fanfiction net for long so...Anyway i'm not planning on making this a predictable story. As always this will have it's ups and downs ! thanks for your review and ah...now where's the next chapter of your story ah ?(i'm curious!)_

_Auraluna7 : Ah now I should be thanking you for all the support you're giving me , thanks !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : _I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people...

_Another note_ : I'm sorry for the spelling errors in this story but I was kind of busy with a school project while writing this story.

_

* * *

summary : _Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru _

* * *

_

Chapter three :

**Friends**

The next morning Michiru was already up early. She couldn't wait for her to actually meet some new people. She could find some real friends instead of talking to her maids hoping that maybe they were interested in hearing what she had to say. They never were. The only thing they seemed to be caring about was the money they recieved at the end of the day.

Michiru now looked down at herself wondering if the clothes she was wearing would be alright for a public school. She was wearing a blue skirt that wasn't too short but not very long either. On top of that she wore a white blouse with underneath that a red shirt. She thought it looked okay but then again she wasn't familar with what was going on in the world outside the doors of their home. Michiru never had the chance to do anything by herself. She felt like an old lady who wasn't capable of doing things sometimes. She didn't do her own shopping, she couldn't pick her own clothes and friends to go out with she didn't have either. Actually it felt lonely. That was why she was so excited about going to this school. It felt as if new doors opened in her life. Now she just had to hope she would be accepted on that school by the other students.

'' Michi , are you already up and...'' Her mothers voice died suddenly as she dropped her cup of tea on the ground. The smaller girl turned around to look at her mother who stared back at her in horror. ''What are you wearing?'' Her mother finally asked after a while.

The aqua haired girl looked down at herself once more trying to find out what was wrong with her outfit. Okay, she knew this wasn't something she wore everyday. Actually she never got to wear this kind of clothes before, but she didn't look that bad in them , did she?

'' Oh dear , I know you are excited to go but please, In the name of our family put on some clothes. You don't want all men to stop and stare at you, do you? I don't want people to think my daughter is a hooker trying to gain some attention from the male population.''

'' Mother , you are overreacting. These kinds of clothes are normal these days. I don't want to look like an outsider.'' Michiru replied trying to keep her calmth. Couldn't her mother be a little but more supportive ? After all her daughter was going to a school with people from around the same age as her. Michiru was as nervous as her mother seemed to be but she didn't let her mother know that ofcourse or else Nanase would come up with something to prevent her from going to that school.

'' But...'' Her mother stammered and suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder causing both women to look up at Michiru's father who smiled down at his daughter with a proud grin on his face. Ofcourse he didn't like the way she was dressed either but somehow he felt like he shouldn't make a big deal out of it. He wanted what was the best for his daughter. Yelling at her and forcing her to change her clothes wouldn't help now. He had to face it now. His daughter , his little girl was growing up.

Michiru smiled back at her father with a thankful look on her face. Atleast he wasn't going to make a big deal out of this though Michiru could see her father was holding back. But he tried. She reminded herself as the words from her mother finally sunk in. Gaining the attention of male students? Well it didn't sound to bad on the moment. She would finally get some attention in the first place. Maybe she should wear soemthing even shorter than what she was wearing now. Not to get the attention of people no, just to torment her mother.

'' Michiru stop smirking like a perverted creep and put on your shoes. School starts in about one hour and we still need to drive you to that school and make you sign in to stay in a dorm for some time.'' Her mother said causing Michiru to look up in shock. They hadn't said anything about that before. First her parents thought the shocked look on their daughter's face menat something bad but when they looked closer they could see the relief in Michiru's face.

The aqua haired girl nodded. No parents for a long period of time, if this was a dream then please don't let her wake up. Also Michiru was kind of dissapointed about her mother. She had never seen Nanase like this. It almost seemed as if her mother was trying to make her stay , as if she was so mad at her daughter she couldn't wait to find her daughter crying and tell her she was sorry. Shaking her head Michiru started walking towards the hall were her shoes stood. Much to her displeasure she found out she only owned high heals. Maybe she could ask for the shoes of one of her maids. Ofcourse , who were they to deny her that. She decided she'd better not do that. She wanted to live her life as a normal person.

* * *

'' Come on Haruka wake up !'' Kim-Che yelled shaking the blonde tomboy.'' Wake up ! wake up ! Okay one last warning or else I will get a bucket full of ice cold water and throw it over you.'' These words finally seemed to have some result because not long after Kim-Che said it Haruka opened her eyes to give her a cold glare. 

'' What are you doing in my house and why the hell are you waking me up this early ?'' The blonde asked annoyed. The back haired girl smiled amused. If Haruka really was planning on becoming a teacher for a few months she had to learn how to go to bed earlier. After all Haruka never had been a morning person.

'' You have to teach little childeren , remember ?'' Kim-Che asked. In reply she only got a grunt as Haruka pulled the blankets over her head again. The other knew what would come next because two minutes after that Haruka sat up fastly with a shocked look on her face.

'' Damn I have to teach those...Why didn't you wake me ? Arg , does this come with being a teacher ?'' With that the tomboy jumped out of her bed and rushed over to the shower hoping she still would have the time. If this came with being a teacher they'd better fire her right away. She still could hear Kim-Che's laughter come from her room causing her to mutter something under her breath about annoying girls.

* * *

After Michiru had signed up on the school her parents hadn't stayed long. Actually they left right away. It seemed they didn't feel on their place her and to be honest. Neither did Michiru. And now for the first time she suddenly started feeling scared about coming here. She still hadn't met any of the students but maybe that was because most of them weren't here yet and still lay in their beds on their rooms. But atleast she knew the principal was a nice woman. If she remembered correctly her name was Setsuna Meioh but she wasn't completely sure. Also , the green haired principal had told her most students were always in the school café where she could get drinks and hang around for no further reasons. 

That was what she was going to do. She was going to go to that school café. In that case maybe she would atleast get to know one or two persons around here. With that she started walking into the direction the green haired woman had given her. After walking , not too long , she reached a small building with large windows and a flat roof. It seemed so simple , Michiru couldn't help it but smile at the sight.

And before walking into the building she took a deep breath before opening the door that led to the café. When she looked around she noticed there weren't as many people her as she had expected. Behind the bar sat a blonde man next to a a blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair. And just when Michiru was about to walk up to the bar suddenly someone stopped her by taking her arm. For a moment Michiru feared she had done something wrong but when she turned around she looked right into the green eyes of a tall brunette. Next to the brunette stood a girl with blue hair , both were smiling at her.

'' May I help you ?'' Michiru asked as the brunette released her arm.

'' Ah don't be so polite..'' The brunette said.'' We already heard there would come a new student to our school but we hadn't expected you this fast.''

The blue haired girl shook her head amused stepping forwards to greet the aqua haired girl.'' Excuse my friend , my name is Ami Mizuno and this is Makoto Kino. Are you the new student on our school ?'' She asked while shaking Michiru's hand.

Michiru nodded.'' Yes , nice to meet you two.''

'' The same here.'' Makoto said looking down at the piece of paper Michiru was holding.'' Ah it seems you are in the same class as us.'' Michiru took a deep breath in relief. Atleast now she knew two of her classmates. Also the first thing Michiru noticed was Makoto seemed to be more the tough type and the tomboy while Ami looked like a shy and sweet girl. Actually it was a bit strange two people who seemed to be so different could be friends. Then again Michiru didn't know them well enough to judge them yet. Maybe this Makoto girl was a really sweet girl too , though it didn't look like it so far.

'' Mhh , I let you decide wheter that sigh was a good or bad thing.'' Makoto laughed pointing at the bar. '' I'll introduce you to some other people later , i've got to go now but if you want to Ami will keep you company.'' Michiru now looked at the blue haired girl who nodded a little embarressed by her friend's behaviour.

And just when Makoto was about to walk away suddenly the door opened and a blonde man stepped through it looking at the three girls for a moment before walking on towards the bar. ''I think i'm in love...'' The brunette said sounding a little bit different from before.

'' Makoto , be serious. That's our new teacher for modern Japanese. He's here instead of miss. Mac Kenzie.'' Ami said. Makoto shook her head in disbelieve.

'' Are you serious. You mean I can look at him for the rest of this semester ?'' The brunette asked obviously satisfied with that idea. Michiru couldn't help it anymore and bursted out into laughter causing everyone to look at them. This also cracked both Makoto and Ami up after a few more minutes of looking at the laughing girl. Maybe this school year wasn't going to be as bad as she had expected before.

Haruka just sat behind the bar listening to the three laughing girls. She couldn't help it but smile at the sound._ 'Maybe Kim-che was right and this isn't going to be as bad as I thought...Then again...why in the name of all Tenoh's do I have to teach them...Modern Japanese !'_

**To be continued..**

_

* * *

_

_Please let me know what you think ! A special thanks to those who have reviewed these two previous chapter. I hope you also enjoyed this one._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

Another note : I know there are spelling errors but most of them are caused by the lack of time I got to write chapters. So please try to ingore them as much as possible...

* * *

_summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter four :

**Nao Rayne**

One hour later that morning everyone was gathered together for their next class and their new teacher. Michiru sat between Makoto and Ami looking around at the other students who were gazing and staring back at her. The aqua haired girl was actually suprised by the fact this class was rather small. In total there were only seven students that seemed to be interested in Modern Japanese. Also Michiru was kind of relieved she wouldn't be the only new person on this school since Makoto told her their old teacher who used to teach this class was ill and now was waiting to be operated. This also meant they would get a new teacher, the blonde man they saw in the café earlier.

After five more minutes of waiting for their new teacher the blonde man stepped into the classroom followed by a green haired woman who smiled at the students. Michiru smiled back at her. But her smile faded when she saw Makoto and some other girls giving the green haired woman a cold glare causing her to wonder why they were looking at Setsuna like that.

''They hate her because they claim she's a real 'bitch' , though I don't understand why myself.'' Ami explained with a whisper as Michiru nodded and turned her head back at the two teachers who both looked around in the classroom.

''It seems Nao thought this was a good day to skip school.'' Setsuna said with a sigh confirming this wasn't the first time this Nao person skipped this class.''Anyway class I want to introduce to you the your new teacher for the upcoming months , also you must've noticed we also have a new student among us.'' The students started whispering for a moment but shut their mouths again when they saw the warning look on the green haired woman's face.

'' I'd like all of you to treath her as you like to be treathed youself. Now to move on with the subject , mrs. MacKenzie's lesson will be given by mr. Tenoh now.'' Haruka just nodded giving each student a look before smiling gently. Michiru could hear some girls behind her take deep breaths while she heard one of the male students mutter something about losing his girls to a teacher. This made her smile a bit but her smile turned into a loud giggle when she saw Makoto stare at the blonde with a dreamy look on her face.

'' Michiru , would you like to share with us what is so funny ?'' Setsuna asked politely though she was slightly irritated. While blushing Michiru fastly shook her head and Setsuna went on with what she was saying. Michiru didn't hear much of it though because before she could even try to focus on what the green haired woman was saying she heard Makoto yelp in pain.

'' Miss. Kino...'' Setsuna said with an annoyed voice. Despite the pained look Makoto was giving her teacher she just shook her head letting everyone know nothing was the matter. With that Setsuna went on with telling about their previous teacher's illness as Makoto gave Ami a cold glare. The blue haired girl just smiled innocently as if she didn't know why the brunette was giving her those looks.

'' She kicked me...'' Makoto muttered under her breath but it was loud enough for Michiru to hear and to make her look up at Ami with questioning eyes. She didn't know how Ami had managed to kick the tall brunette but she didn't really care about that, she simply wanted to know why Ami kicked her.

'' It's because we are already dating...Me and Mako ..I mean...'' Ami whispered turning red all of a sudden. Michiru went wide eyed at that statement. Ami and Makoto were a couple?

'' Please don't tell anyone else okay...Ami told you because she trusted y...'' The brunette couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly the door flew open revealing a girl with blonde short hair that just reached her shoulders.

''I'm glad you decided to show up Nao.'' Setsuna said giving the blonde an angry look. The blonde just smirked as if she didn't care wheter she would get punished for being late or not. Then her blue eyes fell on the blonde tomboy who stood next to Setsuna.

'' Nice to meet you...'' Nao said with a loud and clear voice. It didn't take a genius for Michiru to know that this Nao girl was a real rebel. And although she was not used to seeing people show no sign of respect to elders she couldn't help it but smile and envy the blonde girl. ''My name is Nao Rayne. And what may your name be ?'' The blonde went on. Haruka just smiled down at the blonde anwering her question by saying she was the new teacher that would be giving them Modern Japanese for the next couple of months. After that Nao didn't seem to be interested anymore and started to walk over to her seat in the back of the class but Setsuna stopped her.

'' What do you think you are doing ?'' The green haired teacher asked causing the blonde to turn around again. Once more with that careless look on her face.

'' I'm going to sit down behind my desk...Got any problems with that ?'' Her tone was harsh. Michiru now looked at Makoto and then back at Ami. Both didn't seem to be impressed with Nao's behaviour. It could only mean this wouldn't be the first time something like this happened.

'' If you continue to talk like that I'll have to call your parents , Nao. Do you want that to happen ?'' Setsuna hissed back obviously losing her temper.

'' Go ahead , call them. They don't give a shit about how I act around here. I get good grades and that's what matters. Now you can either let me sit down or send me out of this class again.'' The blonde replied. Her voice was just as cold as Setsuna's had been a few seconds ago.

'' That was the fin...'' But Setsuna couldn't continue her sentence as suddenly Haruka stepped closer to Nao and placed one hand on her shoulder. For a moment Nao's cold look vanished but came back as soon as it had dissapeared. Haruka didn't seem to be impressed either. ''Nao, would you be so kind to sit down..''

'' Or else ?'' The blonde asked.

Now it was Haruka's turn to smirk.''You just said you got good grades.Now if you want to keep it that way I suggest you won't use your idiotic behaviour against me or i'll mkae sure you'll fail this class and you'll have to do this year all over.'' Nao opened her mouth again to say something but then shut it after she realised the blonde teacher wasn't kidding.

Setsuna smiled satisfied. This was the first time she had ever seen Nao at the loss of words. ''Well since that is settled I think my presence isn't needed anymore.Goodluck.'' And with that she turned around to walk out of the classroom leaving the eight students behind with their new teacher who still didn't seem to be worried about anything.

''Well now you all know who I am , I think it's only fair if you'll tell me who all of you are.'' Haruka continued after Setsuna closed the door behind her.'' Let's start with the front row. Tell me your name and backname and something more about yourself.''

Makoto was the first.''Hi my name is Makoto Kino and I want to start my own training center.''

'' My name is Michiru Kaioh and I...'' The aqua haired girl thought about it for a moment. She couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life later and if she had to be honest Michiru wasn't so sure she even had a choice about it herself.

Luckily for her Ami noticed the position she was in and started to introduce herself. Telling Haruka her name and that she was planning on becoming a docter later, just like her mother was.

''My name is Minako Aino and I want to become a singer and a really really really famous person when I grow up.'' Haruka tried hard to keep herself from bursting out into laughter. This blonde girl really seemed to be sure of herself.

Nao rolled her eyes annoyed with Minako's attitude.''My name is Micheal Jackson and I want to get out of school as soon as possible , also I want to become a leader of the maffia later or something into that direction.'' She muttered sarcastically.

'' You are not a man and as far as I know your name is Nao...I already warned you not to be funny around me or else I'll keep my promise too. I don't like you and you don't like me I understand. I don't like being here either...So please keep your damn mouth shut if you don't have anything useful to say.'' Haruka replied with a calm tone in her voice.

All the other students except for Michiru and Ami started gasping and whispering looking from Haruka to Nao who looked like she was ready to explode. This meant war. As long as Nao had gone to this school she was used to have everything her way. Even the other teachers didn't say anything about her attitude after a long while of trying to teach her to show respect for them. And now suddenly this Haruka Tenoh showed up making her look like a real fool. She so wasn't losing this battle. That Tenoh guy would regret the day he had ever met her.

'' I admit i'm not a man how about you , you don't look like a real man to me...you're just a little boy.'' Nao spat back suprised to see Haruka only smile at her words. Was he just playing with her now or what?

'' That's right.'' Haruka said. '' That's because i'm not even male. I'm female, now why are you turning so pale all of a sudden ?'' Haruka asked when she could see the color dissapear from Nao's face.

'' F...female ?'' Ami repeated looking at the blonde teacher.

'' A female ?'' Makoto yelled through the class earning odd looks from the other students who were as surpised at them. Michiru wasn't sure but she could've sworn she heard Makoto say something that sounded like _; Even better. _The tomboy just nodded looking at Nao again.

'' Anything else to say or can I finally start my lesson ?'' When the blonde girl didn't reply Haruka turned back at the blackbord and started writing something down on it. Everyone just stared at their teacher in disbelieve. Not only had he , no she , outed Nao but also had their teacher just claimed to be a woman. This was indeed one strange day.

* * *

At the end of the day Makoto , Ami and Michiru met at the back of the school. They had agreed to do that so Makoto could introduce Michiru to some friends of her who were also going to this school. Much to their dismay not everybody Makoto wanted to introduce to Michiru were here. Only a blonde girl named Minako, A red headed girl named Adele and another blonde girl who called herself ; White bunny. Her real name was Usagi Tsukino , however it seemed everyone was calling her _bunny_. 

While Minako was busy telling both Usagi and Adele about what had happened the second hour during the modern Japanese lesson Michiru was looking around in the hope to find out who her roommates were. Setsuna had only showed her some pictures of the two girls she had to share a room with but she still hadn't found them. And she couldn't ask about it either since she had no idea what the names of those girls were.

'' Michi, Is everything okay ?'' Ami suddenly asked causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

'' Uhm , yes yes. Nothing is wrong...I have to go now. Is Setsuna still on school at this time?'' Finally Makoto looked up at Michiru with a odd look on her face.

'' Yes she is , why would you ask? I mean that bitch...''

'' Makoto , don't talk like that...Setsuna is a nice person if you get to know her.'' Ami said pinching her girlfriend in her arm.

'' Ouch..Okay okay , I'm sorry I won't talk about that old anti-student bitc...person again.'' The brunette muttered rubbing her arm. Michiru just smiled at the two lovers. She was actually kind of suprised she hadn't noticed it either. Ami and Makoto made the perfect couple. But she didn't have the time to think about that now. She had to find Setsuna and look for her roommated before it would get dark and she wouldn't be able to find her room anymore.

'' If you are worried about your roommates and finding your room I think I can help you with that.'' Ami said as if she read her mind. Michiru now looked at the blue haired girl with a questioning look on her face. This was the thirth time today Ami answered a question she hadn't even asked out loud.

''Why are you giving me that look ?'' Ami asked a little bit nervous. Michiru decided not to mention it and shook her head letting the other know nothing was wrong.

'' Anyway..'' Ami went on. ''If you want to know in which room you are staying and with who all you have to do is look at the note that hangs on the...well...the wall behind you.'' The last part was accompanied by a short giggle.

Embarressed Michiru turned around to look at the wall behind her on which hung a couple of notes. One about some kind of annoucement for the upcoming school dance. One about a girl who needed a part time job and the last one was what Ami had meant. On the piece of paper stood the numbers one 'til followed by each three names of the people who had to be roommates for the upcoming year.

After a while of looking at it Michiru found her name on this list. ''So who will be your roommates for this year ?'' Adele asked curious.

The aqua haired girl just stared at the piece of paper with a shocked look on her face. '' Some girl named Alexx Dupri and...Nao..Rayne.'' The last part was nothing more than a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear and feel sorry for the aqua haired girl.

Alexx was a real out cast on this school all because she said something to Nao which the blonde hadn't liked and after that she started spreading rumors about Alexx who started losing all her friends one by one because of it. Also Nao wasn't a nice person. They were sure Nao was going to act cold towards Michiru too. Especially when she would find out Michiru was rich. Everyone knew Nao had problems with people who had more money than her family had.

'' What ?'' Michiru asked a little bit nervous. '' I have seen Nao in action but she can't be that bad can she ? And what about Alexx, is she a nice person?''

'' You're not going to make it 'til tomorrow morning.'' Minako whispered patting Michiru's shoulder.

'' I agree with Minako , Nao will eat you alive...'' Makoto said shaking her head placing her hand on Michiru's free shoulder.

'' You two are just toying with me , right ?'' Michiru asked starting to worry now. Both Minako and Makot shook their head causing Michiru to sweatdrop. ''You two aren't helping.''

'' Come on stop making Michiru feel so out of place. Who knows , maybe Nao changed after Haruka made her shut up like he...she did earlier this morning.'' Ami said pulling Minako's and Makoto's hand away from Michiru's shoulder.

'' Thanks Ami.'' The aqua haired girl said with a smile. '' Any tips before I go and throw myself between the lions ?''

'' Don't tell her you are rich. Don't look her into the eyes...hell try to ignore her as much as possible.'' Adele said.

'' Yes and if you get the chance to ask her , ask her how it felt when hell spit her out...'' Makoto said earning a cold glare from Ami. Fastly the brunette apologized.

'' Well I'd better go now.'' Michiru said remembering she promised her parents to give them a call as soon as school ended. She said her goodbye's to her new found friends and with that she started heading for the dorms not knowing this day hadn't even started yet.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Well ofcourse everyone can guess Nao is going to cause for a lot of problems. The name Nao officially is from the anime show: Mai HiMe, the rest I do own...her characters to0 so don't sue me ! Let me know what you all think. And i'm sorry to say this but i won't be updating my stories everyday anymore since i'm really busy...so have some patience with this story and others. thanks! Also I want to thanks those who reviewed this story so far. I'm glad with all the comments i get...and if anyone has something to say about spelling errors (questions)or anything like that please don't hesitate email me..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

_summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter five:

**To bring her down**

Two hours later Michiru had finally found the room in which she had to stay for the upcoming year. Slowly she opened the door hoping she wouldn't wake anyone since it already was pretty late. But when she opened the door she noticed the lights were still on. With that she didn't even try to stay unnoticed anymore and dropped her suitcase on the floor to see who was still awake. Secretly she hoped Nao would be asleep already since she feared the blonde slightly and she was actually a bit curious about this Alexx person who also would be her roommate.

When she stepped closer to a second door that probably lead to the livingroom she could hear noises come from behind that door. Assuming it was the television which stood on Michiru opened the second door only to be greeted by Nao who sat on top of a black haired girl who looked at Michiru with a fearful look on her face. Michiru's first impression was that Nao and the black haired girl were making out but now she looked closer it was obvious Nao had been treathening this girl. The only question now was, what could she do about it?

Nao didn't even seem to be bothered with Michiru's presence and just looked down at the black haired girl beneath her.'' Any other questions ?'' The blonde asked as in return the black haired girl shook her head in fear. With that said and done Nao crawled off the other girl and started walking into Michiru's direction who suddenly felt afraid. She didn't know why though. Maybe it was because Nao looked at her with the same look on her face she had when she walked into the class earlier this morning. That careless look.

'' Ah you must be our new roommate , Michelle Kaioh.'' Nao said her voice sounded different from what it had been just a few seconds ago when she was treathening the black haired girl.

The aqua haired girl swallowed slowly before correcting the blonde. ''Actually my name is Michiru , Michiru Kaioh.'' She said not knowing what to expect next. Much to her suprise Nao didn't do anything but smile.

'' Oh true , do you mind if I call you Michi , that's a lot easier and I remember you...You are in the same class as I am right ?'' Michiru just nodded as Nao smiled proudly. And before Michiru knew what happened Nao had already put an arm around her shoulder. ''Well, well in that case you also saw what happened between me and that idiotic Tenoh gu...woman. And well, I know you don't know me well enough but if there is anything I hate it is a person who thinks he or she is smarter than me.'' Michiru just listened not knowing what to expect. Why was Nao telling her this?

Nao just went on gesturing the black haired girl to stand up from the couch. The black haired girl simply obeyed by standing up from the place she was sitting on. Once more Nao smiled and sat down on the couch pulling Michiru with her.

With that the black haired girl just walked out of the small livingroom towards the bedrooms. She really didn't feel like being here any longer. She knew exactly why Nao was being nice towards this new girl. Nao only was nice to people who could do something for her and she just knew this was one of these moments.

'' You see , I created the perfect plan to ruin that Haruka Tenoh person but for that I need your help.'' Nao said giving the black haired girl a cold glare before turning her head back towards Michiru who still looked confused.

'' Oh Yeah...That girl is our other roommate , her name is Alexx..something. Well just remember one thing. If you want to be friends with me then you'll have to ignore her. She's a nobody.'' Michiru flinched at the coldness of the blonde but didn't say anything. If she wanted to be friends with Nao she had to be mean to that black haired girl who's name obviously was Alexx.

Ingoring Michiru's silence Nao went on telling the aqua haired girl about her little revenge plan on their new teacher. ''Anyway, I know how I can make that Tenoh guy pay for making me look like a fool in front of the whole class. You need to go to that bitch Setsuna and tell her Haruka harrassed you and tried to touch you against your own will.''

'' You want me to lie about Haruka trying to rape me ?'' Michiru asked in shock. She wasn't going to do that. The blonde nodded looking a bit annoyed with Michiru's reaction.

'' Well yeah...But you could also seduce Haruka if you like and then kiss him in front of some other teacher , in that case he...she can even lose her job. But you don't look like the lesbian type of girl.'' Nao said while strugging.

'' First tell me why you are being so mean against Alexx..'' Michiru said with an unsure tone in her voice. Nao just seemed to be amused by the aqua haired girl's words. As if she was proud of Michiru for asking her such a question without any hesitation.

'' That was a brave thing of you Michi...'' The blonde started.'' You are the first one who used such a tone against me though I sensed the slightest moment of doubt. Anyway the reason why I hate Alexx is because she didn't show any respect towards me and because she tried to kiss me. So don't get me wrong. I don't have anything against lesbian people but I don't like it when people kiss me without even knowing wheter I return their feelings or not.''

'' That's why you are mad ?'' Michiru asked. She didn't really believe that , not after all the things she had heard about Nao from Makoto and Minako.

'' Yeah , dissapointed ? Do the rumors they told you about me sound better than the actual story ?'' Nao asked slightly annoyed. Michiru just shook her head in reply. After all she already knew she'd better not insult Nao or anything. ''Actually Alexx and me were friends in the beginning but as I already told you...I don't like people who just kiss me without any warning or knowing how I feel about them.''

The blonde suddenly stood up again and walked over to the window. Outside it was already dark and the moon was shining bright. She didn't turn back to look at Michiru anymore and just went on with staring at the sight outside as she went on. ''So are you going to help me to ruin that Haruka or are you going to be like those idiots with who you are hanging around.''

'' You mean..?'' Michiru couldn't finish her sentence.

'' Yeah I mean Makoto , Ami , Adele and that Minako person. You know it isn't good for you to hang around with them. They are stupid people who think they are popular.'' Michiru just sat there feeling angry with the blonde. How could she say something like that about her friends? After all Makoto and the other girls had been nothing but nice towards her ever since she came to this school.

Finally Nao turned back to look at Michiru who gazed back at her with an angry look on her face. The blonde didn't really seem to be impressed with that. Instead of that it looked as if the look Michiru was giving her was something she was used to by now. ''Don't be mad at me. Come on you have to agree with me. They are nothing. They're just low lives like Alexx. I mean Makoto and Ami are a couple...''

'' Don't even bother to finish that sentence.'' Michiru interrupted her. ''I don't care what you want to say about them. They're my friends and if you want to bring Haruka down so badly then why don't you tell Setsuna Haruka tried to touch you against your will yourself ?''

Nao smirked. ''Because if i'd tell Setsuna I'm sure she'd applaud Haruka for doing that...''

'' Well maybe if you would be nice for a change..'' Michiru muttered as she stood up from the couch. While she did that she could hear Nao burst out into laughter.

'' I thought you were afraid of me Kaioh, but it seems I was wrong. You really are something different...'' Nao said after she calmed down. ''I already like you. Now if you don't mind it's getting late. You'd better go to sleep too. I don't know if anyone told you but the first hour starts at 7am sharp.'' Michiru went wide eyed at that statement. She never had to get up that early, not even while living with her stict parents. Nao bursted out into laughter once more after seeing the look on the other girl's face.

* * *

The next morning Minako , Makoto and Ami had gathered behind the school once more. Only this time they were discussing wheter Michiru would show up for this day or not. Both Minako and Makoto were sure Nao had already killed Michiru and had eaten her for breakfast but Ami proved them both wrong by pointing at Michiru who came running into their direction waving at them looking rather tired. 

'' You look like hell..'' Minako said pointing at Michiru's face.

'' A good morning right back at ya...'' The aqua haired girl said playfully.

'' You didn't get enough sleep did you ?'' Ami asked looking concerned about her friend.

'' Did Nao do something to you, if so i'll kill her...'' Makoto hissed. Michiru shook her head fastly when she saw Makoto make fists out of her hands.

'' No Nao didn't do anything , actually she was a lot nicer than I thought..'' Michiru replied recalling the previous night. After all she had heard a lot of bad things about Nao and ofcourse she knew some of them were right but on the other hand , Nao didn't seem to hold a grudge against her.

'' Nao , nice ?'' Minako repeated with an odd look on her face. '' What did she pay you to say something like that ?'' Michiru smiled as she heard Makoto burst into laughter and Ami softly giggle.

'' I'm serious...Nao was really nice , atleast towards me. She was acting like a total bitch against Alexx.''

'' You got to speak to Alexx ?'' Ami asked interested. ''It's been awhile since I got the chance to talk to her since Nao is around her all the time.''

Michiru shook her head. ''No I didn't get the chance to speak to her either. She was gone before I could. But I intend to do it sooner or later. After all she is my roommate too.''

'' You are a noble person Michiru...you really are. You know Nao is capable of making you end up like Alexx too.'' Makoto said giving the aqua haired girl a doubtful look.

'' If Nao wants to I won't stop her.'' Michiru said. '' I couldn't care less, if I want to talk to Alexx I can do that. She isn't the boss of me.''

Ami nodded. '' You really sound like a high school girl now , if you keep this up no one would ever guess you are the daughter of such rich parents as you have.'' Michiru smiled at that comment. With that Michiru remembered Nao's plan about ruining Haruka and started telling her friends about it.

'' I can't believe her. She can't handle the fact Haruka outed her and now she wants to get him...Her fired.'' Minako muttered.

'' Are you going to help her ?'' Makoto asked unsure of what answer she had to expect.

'' Ofcourse not , I'm not that cruel.'' The aqua haired girl replied looking at her friends with questioning eyes. ''Did you really think so low of me.'' The other three girls just shook their heads.

And before anyone of them could say anything else they heard the school bell. '' I got Maths now...'' Minako said. ''So I guess i'll see you guys during the thirth hour.'' With that she ran away towards the school building's entrance.

'' Me and Ami are off for our history class now.'' Makoto said while putting an arm around her girlfriend. '' Are you coming to the school cafeteria too after class ?'' Michiru just nodded and watched her friends walk away leaving her alone with her thoughts. She couldn't wait until the fourth hour because then she would have Modern Japanese and to be honest she was really curious about learning more about Haruka. Plus she wanted to know if Nao already found someone to play Haruka's _victem. _

With that she also started heading for the school building. This could become a very interesting day. She just didn't know it yet.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Well another chapter is done , I know it was kind of short but that's because i'm kind of stuck and i'm still busy. Anyway thanks for reviewing this story so far, i'm glad all of you like Nao's characters so far.. Let me know what you think so far.._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

_summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter six:

**Meetings**

Michiru was now walking across the school grounds with a worried look on her face. The fourth hour had started half an hour ago but their teacher had never showed up. For a moment Michiru feared Nao would've done something to Haruka since not only their blonde teacher hadn't been on school this day but also Nao hadn't been present so far. Ami had already told the aqua haired girl not to worry about it and it was none of their bussiness but somehow Michiru couldn't stop worrying about it.

Just when she was about to turn around to walk back to the dorms she could see Nao walk towards the school café. This also reminded the aqua haired girl she had promised Makoto and the others to come to the school cafeteria after class. Maybe she could talk to Nao first before she would go to her friends. She didn't feel like hanging around with Makoto and the others today. She felt restless this time, almost as if she knew something bad had happened. While trying to block her strange feelings out she started running towards the blonde girl yelling her name.

After the fifth time of yelling her name Nao finally heard Michiru and stopped walking to turn around and look at the aqua haired girl who had almost catched up with her. Nao smiled for a moment when she saw the people who were walking past them stop to stare at them for a moment. It was kind of strange to see Nao being nice towards Michiru. Most of them knew how much the blonde girl hated people who owned more money than her but somehow she didn't seem to hold a grudge towards the new girl who was ofcourse, very rich.

'' Nao , where were you all day?'' Was the first thing the smaller girl asked when she stood in front of Nao who kept on smiling and send their onlookers a cold glare causing them to go on with what they were doing.

'' Ah I didn't feel much for going to school this morning. And I wasn't exactly waiting to meet that Haruka person again. So did he...she mention me during...wait a minute.'' Nao stopped talking and gazed up at the huge clock that hung above the cafeteria. It was only until now she noticed the fourth hour still had to be going. So it could either mean Michiru wasn't the good girl she thought she was and had decided to skip class or...''Why are you here?'' She asked instead of trying to think of a reason for Michiru to be here at such time. Asking about it would save her some time anyway.

''Haruka never showed up.'' Michiru said giving Nao a questioning look.

'' Hey don't look at me in that way. I had nothing to do with it. I wish I had but...maybe he...damn , she is just sick or something.'' Nao replied. She kept calling Haruka a _'him'_ instead of '_her'_, even though she knew the truth about the blonde teacher's gender she kept confusing her with a man.

'' So that means you haven't found someone else to play Haruka's victem ?'' Michiru asked a little bit relieved. Nao shook her head.

'' I'm still waiting for you to change your mind and help me with it yourself.'' She then confessed earning a fast glare from the smaller girl in front of her. ''Ah what do you say about leaving the school for a while and do something more fun.''

'' We can't leave the school grounds, that's against the rules.'' Michiru pointed out though she knew Nao would know about that little fact already.

'' So ?'' The blonde asked putting her arms around Michiru's shoulders just like she had done the day before. ''You look like you can need some fun in your life. I mean you're not planning to end up like your so called _friends_ and spend the rest of your school days making homework. And who knows maybe you'll find a nice boyfriend.'' Michiru thought about it for a moment. Deep down inside of her she knew this was going to be the cause of a lot of problems but she couldn't help it but feel excited about the idea.

'' Stop talking about my friends as if they are nothing but dirt to you.'' The aqua haired girl hissed trying to sound angry but the look on her face betrayed her.

'' That's a deal then. Let's get back to our room, get dressed and let's hit the streets!''

Michiru blushed for a moment. Sure Nao didn't mean it the way it sounded. Because the way Nao said they would hit the streets it sounded like they were some prostitutes. Nao now had already started walking back to the dorms when she noticed Michiru wasn't following her. ''Kaioh, don't worry. I just like saying things that way. Now stop blushing and turning red like a tomato and come on...''

Michiru snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head fastly. ''I'm coming.'' Makoto and the other girls were not going to like the fact she had gone out with Nao instead of sticking to her promise but she had to admit. Nao was more interesting than those other girls. She was the type of girl who Michiru had never met in her life before. A wild person who loved adventures.

* * *

After a few more hours of changing into some proper clothes Michiru and Nao arrived in the city. It had taken Michiru one whole hour to find the perfect outfit for their little adventure. After all she didn't own much clothes that didn't show the whole world she could afford such dresses. And the pair of jeans and the shirt she was wearning now weren't even hers. She had borrowed them from Nao who simply stated Michiru needed to find new clothes. After that she had compared Michiru with her own mother a couple of times. 

Michiru looked around at the buildings around her. She felt like a just new born baby who was finally discovering the wolrd around her. This was so new to her. The people around her seemed to be so easy going. They looked happy while walking into and out of the stores.

'' What are you looking at..'' Nao's voice suddenly came causing the smaller girl to look up at her friend with a blush on her face. ''Don't tell me this is your first time here in the city...''

'' Actually...it is.'' Michiru interrupted the blonde. ''Now are you going to make fun of me again ?''

Nao shook her head in amusement. ''Ofcourse not. Oh you know how many options this leaves us. There are so many things you have to see !'' the blonde said pulling Michiru by her arm into a café. Nao couldn't believe Michiru had never been to the city before but now she knew this she couldn't help it but like the aqua haired girl even more. Somehow she couldn't be mean towards the smaller girl. And who knew, maybe they could become really good friends. Nao would never admit it out loud but she felt kind of lonely. This was the first time she had actually spend her time with someone who wasn't afraid of her and who wasn't faking to like her. Ofcourse she still didn't know how Michiru felt about her but she really hoped they could become close friends someday.

But when they stepped into the café Nao wished she hadn't pulled Michiru in. In front of them behind the bar sat Haruka talking to a black haired girl who sat next to her. If What was Haruka doing here ? wasn't she suppossed to be on school teaching the students about Modern Japanese. If she saw both Michiru and Nao they would be in deep trouble.

'' We need to get out of here before we get caught.'' Nao whispered in Michiru's ear who had also seen their blonde teacher. Fastly they turned around not wanting to be here any longer but when they heard Haruka call their names from where she sat they knew they were busted. And the worst thing about it was, the day hadn't even started for them yet.

'' Michiru , Nao what are both of you doing here. Shouldn't you two be on school ?'' Haruka asked knowing what she could expect next.

'' You should be too mr. cross dressing ape.'' Nao said giving the blonde tomboy a cold glare. ''Now if you don't mind , me and Michiru were kind of busy having a good time. You should try it once. You could learn from it.''

'' Don't give me that speech miss. Rayne.'' Haruka hissed back. ''I know damn well I should be on school too , but do you know how fucked up that is. I hate teaching.''

'' So you give up on teaching us. Ah too bad, i'm crying on the inside.'' Nao muttered pulling Michiru with her towards the door but she was stopped by Haruka who stood in front of them all of a sudden.

'' Listen if you won't tell anyone I was here, I won't tell about the two of you either.'' The tomboy said looking down at the two girls. Haruka couldn't help it but to stare right into the blue eyes of Michiru. There was something about the aqua haired girl that made Haruka feel strange all of a sudden.

''What kind of teacher are you...'' Nao asked a little bit suprised by the fact Haruka wasn't going to tell Setsuna about their trip.

'' The type who doesn't want to be a teacher.'' The blonde confessed as both blondes suddenly heard Michiru burst into laughter.

'' You two are funny..'' She said between fits of laughter. If Nao and Haruka could see just how foolish they were acting towards eachother she was sure they would laugh about it too.

'' Well thanks...'' Both Nao and Haruka said in unison. Both looked at eachother for a moment. This was getting kind of akward.

'' You know Tenoh maybe you aren't as bad as I thought you'd be.'' Nao suddenly said causing Michiru to stop laughing and look at Nao in suprise. Was Nao serious about saying that. Maybe she was planning on becoming Haruka's friend and then if Haruka would come to close to her she could claim Haruka tried to hurt her. Then again almost the whole school had heard about Haruka being female. Who would be stupid enough to believe Nao if she would go and yell something so stupid.

'' Thanks.'' The tomboy said with a wink before stepping aside to let the two girls walk past her. Nao and Michiru both smiled up at her, both with different looks on their faces. Michiru looked thankful while Nao seemed to look more relaxed and pleased. With that both girls said their goodbye's to their teacher and walked out of the café. Even though Haruka wasn't going to tell Setsuna about their meeting Nao still didn't felt like being here anymore.

* * *

'' What was that all about ?'' The black haired girl asked. Haruka just gave Kim-Che a myserious smirk not answering the other girl's question. 

'' Did you really mean what you said to Haruka ?'' Michiru asked when they were outside. Nao shook her head.

'' Ofcourse not , I hate hi...her.'' She confessed. ''But it's better to keep him...there I go again , HER on our side.'' Michiru nodded at that. Ofcourse she knew Nao was right about keeping Haruka as their friend. After all she was their teacher but then again, something inside of Michiru screamed it would've been better to keep the blonde tomboy as far away from them as possible.

'' Nao...'' Michiru suddenly said as she stopped walking. The blonde also stopped walking to look at Michiru with a questioning look on her eyes.

'' Yes ?''

'' Do you...believe in love at first sight ? Do you think it's wrong to fall in love with someone from the same gender ?'' The aqua haired girl whispered hoping Nao would've heard her. She wasn't sure if she would have the courage to ask again.

'' What...?'' Nao asked. She hadn't heard much of what Michiru had just said. The only thing she had heard were words like : _Love , someone _and _gender._

'' Never mind...'' The aqua haired girl said trying to think of something to change the subject.

'' Oh okay.'' Nao said slightly dissapointed. With that they started walking again. Michiru wondered where Nao would take her this time. But she also wondered why she had asked Nao those questions in the first place. It couldn't be because of Haruka could it?

**To be continued...**

* * *

_You might all find Haruka strange now but it'll all become clear why she is acting like this. Let me know what you think... And please don't point out the fact there are spelling errors in here because i'm fully aware of that. I will work on them...just not now...damn i really need some sleep , it seems i'm writing down all kinds of nonsense here..._


	7. Chapter 7

You Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

_summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

_Another dedication to my girlfriend ! why ? Because she deserves it and can put up with my annoying character, haha. Thanks love!_

Chapter seven:

**First fights**

Makoto and Ami sat in the school cafeteria talking to eachother about the previous say. It was saterday today and the only day in the week they were allowed to leave the school grounds but the two girls hadn't felt much for the idea of leaving to visit their family's or going to the city. The brunette looked around with a worried look onher face. There weren't many people around them since not many people liked the idea of staying on the school grounds on a free day. Where was Michiru? Makoto had left a few messages on Michiru's answer machine but the aqua haired girl still hadn't showed up.

Ami stared at her girlfriend with a sad look on her face. When Michiru hadn't showed up yesterday Makoto started to act really weird as if she feared something bad happened with Michiru. On the other hand Ami started to feel jealous. What would happen in Makoto would fall out of love with her and in love with Michiru. Makoto had never been the type to hide the fact she found someone attractive and there was no doubt Makoto liked Michiru.

She couldn't blame her though. Michiru was indeed a pretty girl and nice too but that still didn't give Makoto a good reason to make her girlfriend feel like she wasn't there from time to time.

'' Kino , Mizuno...'' Suddenly a voice said causing both girls to look at the door through which Nao had just walked in with an evil smirk on her face. Both Ami and Makoto knew Nao was upto something. The only question now was, what?

'' What do you want Nao, if you're looking for people to annoy I suggest you to go somewhere else.'' The brunette said ignoring Ami who whispered she had to stop pushing Nao over the line. Makoto should've know by now Nao wasn't one to play with. After all Michiru had told them what Nao was planning to do to Haruka. Ami was sure that if her girlfriend would start a fight right now it would only take Nao a week before she would come up with the perfect plan to ruin Makoto.

'' Oh shut up Kino.'' Nao hissed. ''I actually came here to apologize for Michiru.''

'' What did Michiru do ?'' Ami asked politely trying her best to hide the annoyance in her voice.

'' Well she ditched you guys yesterday to go out with me. I'm here to tell you she's sorry about that. Oh and stop hoping for Michiru to come. I erased all those messages you left. I don't want that poor girl to hang around with losers like you.'' Nao said calmly. She knew Makoto was fighting the urge to hurt her.

'' Michiru can hang around with whoever she pleases. You are not her boss.'' Ami stated.

'' Hey I never said it were my own words...Michiru said it herself. She thought you two were losers and I can't say I don't agree with her.'' Makoto was giving her an unsure look. Something inside of her told her not to believe Nao but on the other hand , Michiru really hadn't showed up yesterday so maybe it was true.

'' So if I call Michiru on her cellphone she'll admit you two went out yesterday ?'' Makoto asked with a smirk. But the pleased look on her face dissapeared when Nao simply nodded letting the brunette know it wouldn't make any difference since she wasn't lying.

'' Go ahead, call her. She'll tell you the exact same thing..''

'' Nao , please stop it.'' Ami said standing up while giving the blonde a pleading look. Also the blue haired girl could notice Makoto was about to beat Nao black and blue.

'' Nao please stop it..'' Nao repeated annoyed.'' Shut up. Don't try that formal shit against me. Pretending to be calm and nice doesn't work on me. If you want me to go away just tell me by calling me names.''

'' Why?'' Ami asked suprised. Why did Nao always want to fight them?

'' Because I can see it in your eyes. You are angry. But not with me...'' The blonde asked looking from Ami to Makoto and giving her a wink. Then she gazed back at the blue haired girl. ''But since you don't have the guts to yell at your love bunny , then why not out your anger on me?''

'' I...i'm not..mad or angry.'' Ami lied as she sat down again. Makoto just looked at her girlfriend. Why was Ami acting so strange all of a sudden. Was Nao right? It couldn't be. If Nao really was right then how come she hadn't noticed HER girlfriend was angry, how come Nao would notice something like that? After all Nao was nothing but a careless bitch who loved to see other people in pain.

* * *

''Haruka what is wrong with you ? Have you even heard one word I just said?'' Kim-Che asked the blonde who sat next to her on the couch. Haruka was acting really weird for once. She seemed to live in her own world. 

'' Huh...'' Haruka asked looking down at the black haired girl.

'' Finally , contact.'' Kim-che muttered under her breath before taking Haruka's hand in hers. ''What is wrong with you? You've been acting strange ever since those two girls talked to you yesterday in that café. Who were they?''

'' Some students from my school.'' The tomboy answered forgetting about the fact Kim-Che wasn't aware of the fact she hadn't showed up on school yesterday.

'' Weren't they suppossed to be on school ?'' The other asked curious.

'' Yeah they should have actually. They were skipping class.''

'' Are you going to tell that Meioh woman you work for?''

'' Nah, If i do she'll find out where I was yesterday and i'll lose my job.'' Haruka said suddenly realising what she had just said.

'' Why would you lose your job?'' Kim-Che asked giving the blonde a warning look. ''You told me you had the day off yesterday...''

Haruka swallowed hard trying to think of something to talk her way out of this. ''Damn...'' Was all that came out. The black haired girl rolled her eyes annoyed. She couldn't believe Haruka sometimes. After all yesterday had been the blonde's second day of work and she had already skipped school.

'' You have to grow up Ruka, you are not a kid anymore. It's your task to teach those teenagers about the beauty of Modern Japanese.'' Kim-che pointed out knowing her words where nothing but complaints in Haruka's ears.

The tomboy strugged. ''That's exactly the problem. There is no beauty in modern Japanese.'' This time the black haired girl sweatdropped as she stood up from the couch walking over to the kitchen.

'' Promise me you'll go to that school Monday and teach those teenagers Ruka. You can't fail Yuu. After all you promised to take over for her. She's somewhere in hospital Ruka and she's counting on you to...''

'' I know, I know.'' Haruka muttered ,standing up as well. The blonde tomboy had been planning to go back to teach on that school on monday anyway since somehow she wanted to see the aqua haired girl again. There had been something in her blue eyes that made Haruka feel...Different.

* * *

When Michiru finally reached the cafeteria she was happy to see Makoto and Ami sit at the table they sat the first day they met. Michiru was quite aware of Nao erasing the messages on their phone but luckily she had heard from Adele about the fact Ami and Makoto had left their rooms earlier to wait for her in the cafeteria. 

'' Hi ...'' She said a little bit aware of the fact Makoto was angry.

'' Where were you yesterday ?'' Makoto asked not even bothering to act nice.

'' I...oh..I'm so sorry Makoto.'' Michiru said when she realised what the brunette meant with the question. ''I went along with Nao without even thinking.''

Makoto took a deep breath. She didn't really feel like yelling at Michiru but after the fight with Nao a few hours ago she was kind of tired of trying to regain calm. With that she just stood up from her seat and started walking out of the school cafeteria. She didn't even bother to give her girlfriend a second look. This wasn't her day.

'' Mako...Wait.'' Michiru said as she turned around to run after the brunette but Ami stopped her.

'' Don't bother Michiru. She's angry. It's best for us to leave her alone.'' The tone in the blue haired girl's voice betrayed her real emotions. She was also angry but Michiru wasn't so sure if that anger was directed at her. It seemed more like the anger Ami was hiding was meant for Makoto.

'' I forgot about our meeting. She can't be mad about that.''

Ami let go of Michiru's wrist and looked down at her own hands. ''She had a fight with Nao who told Makoto I was mad at her. Which I ofcourse was but I didn't want her to know. After Nao left Makoto started yelling at me too asking me why I was mad at her and...''

'' You two broke up ?'' Michiru asked in shock. She felt relieved when Ami shook her head.

'' Before I forget , since you missed drama class yesterday, we all got an assignment to interview one of the teachers here to see if we can come up with good questions and if we can create the perfect atmosphere.'' Ami said before Michiru could ask anything else. It was obvious the blue haired girl didn't want to discuss the matter. Michiru blushed for a moment. She still couldn't believe she had actually skipped classes yesterday.

'' Great , can we pick out who we want to interview ourselfs or did the teacher pick out who we have to interview?'' Michiru asked.

'' The teacher chose. You have to interview that new teacher, Haruka Tenoh.'' Ami replied.''Don't give me that look , atleast you are lucky. I have to interview that old maths teacher who seems to hold a grudge to every student on this school. I'm sure i'm going to get a bad grade...''

Michiru giggled at that. She was happy she hadn't chosen Maths to be her exam subject. After all , Makoto and Ami told her stories about that teacher that could even make superman fly away in fear. ''How long have we got to complete the assignment ?''

'' It has to be finished on monday.''

Michiru turned pale. This meant she only had today and tomorrow to interview Haruka and to come up with some good questions to ask. ''That sucks...'' The girl muttered earning another odd look from her blue haired friend.

'' That sucks ? Oh yes I can see already you are hanging around too much with that Nao already..'' Michiru gave her a questioning look but decided not to ask about it when she saw the smile on Ami's face turn into a frown.

'' I'd better go now.'' Michiru said , wondering why she felt so uncomfortable around the other girl all of a sudden. ''I guess i'll see you on monday..'' Ami just nodded as she put up a fake smile.

The aqua haired girl smiled back before turning around to walk out of the cafeteria. First she had to make up a few questions and then she would have to find Haruka. This was going to be a tiring weekend. And this was only the start of the school year.

* * *

The next morning Michiru had already woken up before anyone else. She had spent the whole night thinking of questions she could possibly ask the blonde tomboy and in the end she had only come up with five. With that she looked down at the paper in her hands reading her questions one more time. What else could she ask? But before Michiru even got the chance to think of that , suddenly someone pulled the paper out of her hands. 

When she looked up to see who it was Michiru was suprised to find the black haired girl behind her reading the five questions that stood on the piece of paper.

'' Nice questions.'' Alexx said while giving the paper back to Michiru.

'' Thanks...Alexx right ?'' The black haired girl nodded as she started to walk towards the kitchen which was a total mess.

'' Do you need any help ?'' Michiru asked when she saw Alexx was planning on doing the dishes herself. Again the black haired girl answered Michiru by shaking her head. Michiru simply ignored it and started to take one of the dirty plates in her hands. ''Could you hand me the soap ?''

Once more Alexx replied by nodding and handed the other the small bottle that was filled with soap. ''So...'' Michiru started but was cut off by the black haired girl.

'' You could ask him , what his last words would be. Also you can ask him about his personal life, like if he already has a girlfriend , pets , most embarrassing moment.'' It took Michiru a few more minutes to finally understand who Alexx was talking about. She was talking about Haruka and the questions Michiru could ask her.

'' Thanks.'' Michiru said with a warm smile on her face. Alexx wasn't what she had expected. She thought Alexx would turn out to be a real cocky girl but now it turned out to be she was wrong once more. Just like had been wrong about Nao. She really thought the blonde had a nice side but after she heard from Ami what Nao had said to Makoto she started to doubt that.

'' No problem.'' Alexx whispered. She was actually happy with the fact Michiru was talking to her ,she was sure Nao had already warned the aqua haired girl about talking to her. It had started to feel kind of lonely here all by herself with no one to talk to. After all everyone was scared of Nao's treathments so no one was talking to her in fear of ending up as the blonde's victem too.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Short ne ? well i've really tried to make something out of it but i'm stuck. I hope you all still liked this chapter and i'm glad to hear everyone thinks my spelling isn't that bad.Well let me know what you think so far and if anyone has suggestions of what could happen next , please let me know. _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

_summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter eight:

**Red Roses and an Interview**

After Alexx and Michiru were done with doing the dishes they both decided to sit down in the small livingroom to think of some more questions to ask the blonde teacher. The aqua haired girl was rather amazed by the fact Alexx was such a nice person. After all it was hard to imagine someone could stay so sweet and caring while they have been living in the same room as a person like Nao for over three years.

'' Alexx , can I ask you a question ?'' Michiru decided to ask after 15 minutes of thinking of questions to ask. The black haired girl just nodded letting Michiru know she could ask her question. ''What did Nao do to you?''

The black haired girl shivered at hearing the blonde's name. She really didn't want to discuss the matter since Nao seemed to have some kind of interest in Michiru. If she would tell the aqua haired girl she was sure Michiru would say something about it to Nao and Alexx didn't want to know what would or could happen after that. ''I'd rather not discuss that now. I'll tell you when you are about to find out the whole truth.''

'' The whole truth ?'' Michiru asked not really understanding what the other had meant with those words.

'' Forget I said that.'' Alexx said with a frown on her face before standing up. ''I have to go now. If Nao wakes up and finds you talking to me you could end up just like me. Or worse.''

'' What do you mean with that ?'' The aqua haired girl asked standing up as well to follow the black haired girl. Sure she knew Alexx and Nao didn't like eachother but it seemed like Alexx really was afraid for Nao's actions. What had Nao ever done to her to scare her so much? Michiru was bound to find out.

'' Hated...'' Was all Alexx said before dissapearing into the shower leaving Michiru behind. The same moment Nao walked through the door that was across the bathroom giving Michiru a suspicious glare.

With that Nao stopped looking at Michiru and without saying anything she headed for the kitchen. It was obvious she was pleased with the fact it was cleaned again. Michiru wondered if Nao would be so pleased too when she would find out Alexx hadn't cleaned up the mess by herself but had a little help with it.

'' So...'' Nao started after she got some milk out of the refrigerator. ''What did you and Alexx talk about ah?'' Michiru shook her head not really believing Nao dared to ask such a question. It was obvious Nao had overheard them or else she wouldn't be asking something like that. On the other hand the tone in Nao's voice didn't show any anger or hate. Actually it seemed as if Nao was pleased.

'' You damn well know what we talked about.'' Michiru hissed not liking it that Nao was playing innocent with her. For a second she could see a hint of anger in the eyes of the blonde but it had dissapeared the same second again so Michiru couldn't be sure of what she had seen.

'' No I don't.'' Nao lied. ''But please enlighten me with the things you assume I should have heard.''

Michiru tried hard to fight the urge to walk over to Nao and throw the milk the blonde was holding in her stubborn looking face. Then she calmed down again. Knowing Nao this was exactly what she wanted , it was best to stay calm and pretend she didn't care. With that Michiru picked up the piece of paper which was full of the questions she and Alexx had made up and started walking towards the door. ''I have to go now. You know some people do care about grades and school.'' And with that said she opened the front door and walked away feeling proud of herself all of a sudden.

* * *

After she left her room Michiru had spent the whole morning and afternoon looking for Haruka who ofcourse was nowhere to be found. She scolded herself for her bad luck while heading for the cafeteria forgetting it was sunday today which meant it would be closed. Just when she was about to push the door of the cafeteria open she heard someone call her name causing her to let go of the door handle and to turn around. 

A few seconds ago she was sure she would curse fate for giving her such a bad day but all her negative thoughts just faded when she saw the blonde tomboy stand in front of her. Maybe she had acted too soon with cursing this day. ''Miss Tenoh..'' Michiru greeted her blonde teacher with a polite smile.

'' Just call me Haruka.'' The blonde said with a wink. ''Or else i'd feel old, besides we aren't in class now , no need to be formal.'' Michiru's smile grew even wider. It seemed Haruka was in a good mood too.

'' Alright , Haruka it is.'' She said blushing slightly. Why was she feeling nervous all of a sudden ?

'' Ah the reason why I called out your name was to tell you the cafeteria isn't open on sundays.'' The tomboy explained although Michiru wasn't even listening to what the blonde was saying. All she could do was look at the tomboy feeling warm and nervous. '' Are you alright ?'' Haruka asked shaking Michiru softly. ''You are looking rather...'' Haruka stopped when Michiru shook her head quickly trying to change the subject. She knew she was turning red and the worst thing was, she didn't even know why. She couldn't be in love with Haruka could she? After all Haruka was not only female but she didn't even know the blonde.

'' Uhm...'' Michiru started not knowing how she could ask the blonde if she had some time for her to interview Haruka. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She must've looked really stupid in Haruka's eyes.

Haruka just gave the aqua haired girl a questioning look trying hard to fight the urge to flirt with the younger girl. '' Uhm...'' Michiru tried again deciding it would be time she was finally going to ask her question before Haruka would walk away again. Why was this so hard? After all she hadn't showed any fear towards Nao, why would asking a teacher some simple questions be hard?

'' I was wondering...If you had some time for me...to...'' The smaller girl stammered looking down at the piece of paper in her hands. ''I was wondering if you had some time to answer some questions for an interview I have to do for...art..class.'' She took a deep breath feeling relieved she finally finished her sentence. When she didn't get a reply Michiru looked up at the blonde who seemed to be fighting the urge to break down into laughter.

After a couple more seconds the blonde had finally regained her posture and nodded. ''I always have time for pretty girls like you.'' The tomboy said pointing at a bench that stood not far away from where they were standing. Michiru blushed at the comment of the blonde before following her teacher to the bench and sat down.

''Don't worry, I've only got 15 questions to ask, after that I won't bother you again.'' Michiru said looking down at the piece of paper on which her questions were written. Did Haruka mean it when she said Michiru was pretty?'_Concentrate...Ask her the damn questions...she's hot...and female shut the fuck up...maybe I should ask her...no just stick to the questions!' _The smaller girl was having a hard time fighting the voices in her head which all were screaming out different things.

'' Question number one , Why did you decide to become a teacher ?''

Haruka thought about it for a moment. ''Because I'm helping out a friend who asked me to take over for her since she couldn't find another vict...uhm person to replace her.'' Michiru smiled at that and started writing down the answer.

'' Number two , What is your status , I mean have you got a boyfriend , married ?''

'' Nope...'' Haruka answered. She wasn't sure but she could've sworn that after she had given her answer Michiru said something that sounded like; _Girlfriend ?_ But she decided to strug it off. She couldn't have heard it right.

'' Question number three , What would be the perfect setting for a first date ?''

'_Depends on where you want to go.' _Haruka thought to herself but ofcourse she wasn't going to say that. ''Somewhere romantic.''

Michiru nodded at that before writing down the answer. Haruka wasn't giving her much details. ''Question number four , How do you feel about a kiss on the first date?'' Michiru kept looking at the piece of paper on which she wrote down the answers to her questions. But when she didn't recieve an answer she finally looked up at the blonde tomboy who was staring back at her with those deep and green eyes.

'' Who said anything about needing a first date ?'' Haruka asked before she cupped Michiru's chin and brought her face up. Their lips were almost touching now but it seemed something was stopping Haruka from kissing the smaller girl.

The blonde kept looking into Michiru's blue eyes waiting for the younger girl to pull back. Much to her suprise it never happened and when she didn't do as she had planned suddenly Michiru made the first move and pressed their lips together. At first the kiss was nervous but sweet at the same time. Both of them didn't know what was hitting them but neither of them wanted to stop. The feeling that washed over them was simply too much, it felt so right but so wrong at the same time.

The kiss stayed innocent because before they could give in to the passion they were feeling Michiru pulled back. She didn't dare to look up at Haruka. What had she done? She had not only kissed a woman, but also her teacher. Relationships like that were forbidden.

'' Uhm...Q-question number...five...'' Michiru whispered softly hoping Haruka wouldn't notice she didn't felt confortable anymore. Actually she was afraid now. A few minutes ago when their lips had met in a kiss she was so sure that was what she wanted, what she needed. Now she felt like she had done something she shouldn't have done. Like a little child who stole cookies while knowing you could get punished for eating them but it felt so right at that time you can't help it but feel attracted to those cookies. You want to eat them. That was exactly how Michiru felt now. She had wanted to kiss Haruka so badly but now she had done it she knew she had to fear the consequences.

'' What would your last words be ?'' She asked still not looking at the blonde she had just kissed a few moments ago. She knew Haruka would probably be really mad at her now.

Haruka just looked down at the smaller girl with a sad smile on her face. She knew Michiru was having a hard time and it was all Haruka's fault in the first place. She shouldn't have pushed Michiru into kissing her. After all it was her who had brought this on them by not answering the smaller girl with a simple answer but by trying to kiss her.

'' My last words would be something like :Don't make such a scence , we'll all die someday.'' Haruka finally answered obviously pleased with the fact Michiru giggled at her comment.

* * *

Michiru finished her interview quickly after that and returned to the dorms again feeling rather confused but at the same time it felt like she was bouncing around from cloud to cloud. She wasn't going to deny the fact she liked Haruka and had enjoyed this kiss but... 

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Nao who opened the door before Michiru even got the chance to get her keys out of her purse. ''Oh my god!'' Nao yelled while hugging Michiru. Something was obviously wrong here.

With that Nao pulled Michiru inside of the livingroom which was filled with roses. ''Who...what...how?'' Was all Michiru could ask. Their whole livingroom was filled with all different colored roses. Red, white, pink and even blue ones.

'' I know isn't this freakin romantic ?'' Nao asked looking at the roses with dreamy eyes. ''These arrived for you just after you left this morning...''

'' For...me ?'' Michiru asked. Who would send her so many roses?

Nao just nodded. ''It took me and Alexx the whole morning to...''

'' Who send these ?'' The aqua haired girl interrupted the blonde not really caring about what Nao wanted to say.

'' Oh right...'' Nao said as she walked into the kitchen to get something from the counter. A few seconds later she came back with a small card in her hand. ''Here I'll read it to you. Oh my, you are going to love this!''

Rolling her eyes Michiru pulled the card out of the blonde's hands and read it over. When she heard the roses were for her she somehow had hoped they would be from Haruka but when she read the name of the sender she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. These roses were send by the man she was engaged to. But this simply didn't make any sence. Why would he send her roses now?

'' You look pale...'' Nao said looking at her friend with a concerned look on her face. She had thought Michiru would be excited about this, after all why wouldn't she be? No one had ever done something so romantic for her.

'' I'm fine...'' Michiru muttered dropping the card as she started walking towards her shared bedroom. ''I'm just tired okay...Oh and about those roses. You can have them or else burn them or something...'' Was all she said before she dissapeared into the bedroom leaving a very confused Nao behind.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Ah another chapter done ! Let me know what you all think so far and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed me!_ _I also want_ _to thank everyone who gave me some back up by telling me their idea's for this story. It helped a lot !_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

_summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

(A/N :Before anyone starts to complain about errors , I'm suffering from a headache that reaches Tokyo so please be gentle okay? Auraluna: good luck today love!)

Chapter Nine

**Michiru Rayne**

The next week everything went on with what it used to be. Haruka continued teaching modern Japanese and Michiru decided it was for the best to pretend nothing ever happened between the two of them. Not only would a love between student and teacher be forbiden but also the fact they both were female were enough reasons for Michiru to deny her feelings for the blonde. Sure she had liked the kiss but even though she didn't like the way her parents acted and were from time to time she still wanted to make them proud. She was thankful they had send her to this school , she couldn't repay them by bringing a teacher home telling them Haruka was her girlfriend. Her engagement was already planned and as the time passed she ketp recieving roses from her fiancée. She didn't even know his name but still he kept sending her more roses.

'' Michi , what's wrong with you lately ? You seem so distracted.'' Ami's voice suddenly came from next to Michiru causing her to look aside. She was now staring right into Ami's worried blue eyes.

'' Nothing is wrong , i'm just tired.'' The aqua haired girl lied not wanting to discuss what had happened the previous week between her and Haruka. After all what would they think of her when they would hear she had kissed with Haruka Tenoh , their teacher?

'' Then you need sleep.'' Makoto stated while giving the smaller girl a careless glare. ''You've been acting weird for one freaking week. What happened did Nao hurt you or something? If so let me be the first to tell you : I told you so.''

'' Mako !'' Ami hissed giving her girlfriend a warning look. The brunette just ignored her girlfriend as she kept on looking at Michiru. After all she was still mad at Ami for not telling her she was mad at her for something. After ignoring Ami for two or three days the brunette finally found the courage to ask Ami what she was mad about. In answer Ami had told her she wasn't mad just a bit upset. Makoto didn't even waste anymore time with her girlfriend after that and just walked away as if she had expected Ami to say something else in reply.

'' It's okay Ami , Makoto has all reasons to be mad at me.'' Michiru said while staring back at Makoto. ''I'm sorry for ditching you and letting you wait for me but it's in the past, can't you just get over it and forgive me?''

'' I can forgive I just can't forget.'' Makoto answered with a smirk on her face. ''But since I don't like people who leave me waiting , no I won't forgive you. You and Ami can have a nice life together because...'' She was cut off by the teacher who slammed his fist on his desk giving the three girls a cold glare.

'' Ladies if there's something important you'd like to discuss do it after this class. Focuss on this lesson please. It's important you know this for the upcoming exam.'' He said. Ami and Michiru quickly apologized as Makoto muttered something under her breath and stood up from her seat.

'' Miss Kino what are you doing ?'' The teacher asked looking at the brunette with a strict look on his face. Makoto just ignored his question and sat down behind a table in the back of the class.

'' I'm going to sit here from now on.'' She simply stated earning a questioning look from the rest of her classmates including Ami. Michiru just rolled her eyes and focussed on the letters in her book. Makoto was making a drama out of this while it wasn't that bad in the end.

* * *

After the last class of the day Michiru walked out of the school building quickly. She wanted to go back to the dorm before it would start to rain and looking up at the grey sky she knew it wouldn't be long before the first drop would finally fall. While scolding herself for forgetting her coat this morning Michiru suddenly bumped into someone causing her to fall backwards on the ground. ''Ouch , can't you watch where you are going!'' She yelled before she gazed up. 

In front of her stood Haruka who looked down at her with an amused look on her face. ''Actually you should be the one watching where you are going Michiru.'' The tomboy said smiling. ''I don't know if you have noticed but I just stepped out of my car. If I hadn't stepped out you would have hit my car instead of me.'' Michiru blushed at those words. She hadn't even noticed she had walked into this direction.

'' Ah...I'm sorry.'' Michiru said as she stood up gathering her books from the ground.

'' Me too...'' Haruka whispered hoping Michiru wouldn't have heard it. Ofcourse, no such luck. Because the look Michiru was giving her was enough for the blone to know Michiru had indeed heard her say those words.

'' You're sorry ? For what ?'' The smaller girl asked curious. Had she missed something?

Haruka took a deep breath before she nodded. ''Yes i'm sorry too. I'm sorry for letting you walk away so easily after you kissed me.''

'' H-haruka...don't...Just forget that happened. It was a mistake , it didn't mean anything.'' The aqua haired girl stammered , each word burning in her heart.

'' Then why did you kiss me?'' The tomboy asked. She didn't really believe the kiss hadn't meant anything to the smaller girl. She knew Michiru had felt something while kissing her.

'' Because...'' Michiru shut her mouth again knowing she couldn't lie out of this one. She could say she kissed Haruka because she felt like doing it but Haruka would notice she was lying.

'' I thought so.'' Haruka said with a smirk on her face before stepping closer ot the other girl. And when their lips were about to meet in another kiss both were interrupted by an annoying voice who yelled Michiru's name.

When Michiru noticed the position she and Haruka were in she quickly pulled back. This was wrong. How could she let this happen again. Atleast this time they hadn't actually kissed. This could never happen again. She now looked up at Nao who was walking into their direction with a mixed expression on her face. ''I should be going.'' Haruka murmered giving the aqua haired girl one last look before turning towards the school building and started to walk into that direction.

'' I can't believe what I just saw...'' Nao said in shock when she finally reached Michiru. ''You freaking , almost kissed Tenoh! You know he...she can get fired for that? Plus she's a lot older than you , you should know better Michi!''

'' Almost...'' Michiru whispered causing Nao to stop yelling to give the other a confused look. ''Almost , I _almost_ kissed her. I didn't do it...''

'' If I hadn't interrupted the two of you , you two would've ended up kissing and maybe even worse!'' Nao yelled. She didn't know why but in some way she felt like being mad at the aqua haired girl. But why ? It couldn't be because she was jealous , could it?

'' I know...'' The smaller girl whispered as she looked down at the ground. Finally she felt the first drop fall down out of the sky onto her nose.

'' It's going to rain.'' Nao said while looking up at the grey sky above her as she felt a couple drops of water fall on her face. ''We should go back to the dorms. By the way the reason why I came to look for you is because some guy showed up at our doorsteps claiming to be your fiancée. And let me tell you he looks freaking hot! I don't understand how you can have feelings for this Haruka person while you have such a hot guy already.'' Nao paused for a moment to look at Michiru's pale face. ''Then again i've never thought of you as the girl who would be dating two persons at the sa...''

'' Shut up will you. I don't even know the guy you are talking about. My parents promised his family I would marry him , I didn't even get a say in it.'' At those words Nao's expression changed. She didn't know Michiru was engaged to this guy without even wanting it.

'' I'm sorry. I didn't know.'' The blonde apologized. She wished there was a way she could help her friend but she knew she couldn't.

'' It's okay. You didn't know , i'm just in a bad mood to-.''

'' That's it!'' Nao yelped jumping into the air with a proud look on her face. ''I'll seduce this guy you are engaged to and in the main time you can do your magic on Tenoh. What do you think ah?''

''I think you are crazy.'' Michiru answered. Nao couldn't be serious about this.

'' Why , you don't have any faith in me?'' Nao asked pretending to be hurt.

'' I do have faith in you but just not in the plan. Besides you said you already saw him standing on our doorsteps claiming to be my fiancée. He already saw you, don't you think it's a bit unrealistic if you suddenly came back again saying you are me?''

'' No incorrect.'' Nao said with a even more proud looking smile on her face. ''Alexx told me we had a guest when I came back home from...uhm..school.'' The blonde paused for a moment. ''Anyway she told me to go look for you right away and so I did.''

'' But you said he looked hot , how can you know he looks hot if you never came inside in the first place?'' Michiru asked not really believing what Nao was telling her. Even if Nao was telling her the truth ,why would she pretend to be Michiru and risk on losing everything? And what would happen if this guy would've already seen a picture. This wasn't going to work.

'' I know what you are thinking but don't worry. I'm Nao Rayne remember ? He'll cancel the whole wedding thing after i'm done with him.'' Michiru smiled at that. After all Nao could be such a bitch when she wanted to.

'' Fine tell him you are me and make him ditch you and cancel the wedding , but i'm not doing this because I want to be with Haruka okay? There's nothing going on between the two of us.''

'' Sure..'' Nao said while rolling her eyes. ''There's nothing going on between the two of you. I'll pretend I never saw you two _almost _kiss and i'll pretend i'm his chick. I mean the chick of your engage toy.''

'' Let it rest Nao , please...'' Michiru pleaded.

'' It seems i'm getting married!'' Nao said while placing her hand on her forehead making a dramatic gesture. ''Oh and who knows , maybe i'll start to like this guy for real.''

'' Uhm...you can't do that remember. He won't cancel your sweet wedding if he likes you.''

Nao sweatdropped. ''So you're saying I have no choice besides to be my cruel self? That's a deal my lovely water nymph.'' She joked but after that the expression on her face grew serious again. ''Just one more question before I completely agree.''

'' What ?'' The smaller girl asked not really liking the look Nao was giving her. ''I'm not going to like this Am I ?''

'' Nope , why aren't you scaring him away yourself. After all you got nothing to lose. You just said you didn't like Haruka , why not give this guy a chance. Or are you a mega lesbian yourself?''

'' I'm not a lesbian!'' Michiru yelled a little too fast.

'' Right and I'm in love with the pope.'' Nao said patting Michiru on her back. ''Now let's go to our beautiful place before you catch a cold and i'll change my mind about being engaged to a hot guy. Nah, forget that last part , no one will ever...''

'' Please Nao , shut up.'' Michiru begged.

'' I knew it , master lesbian Kaioh! You don't like me talking about men because someone is soooooo in love with a certain female!''

'' Nao i'm warning you , if you don't stop talking soon i'm going to...'' But Michiru couldn't finish her sentence because before she could Nao already run away.

'' Come on Kaioh , save the killer talk for later , it's raining , I think even the gods are laughing at you now because they know i'm right.'' Michiru just rolled her eyes before she started to follow Nao. But one questioning kept repeating itself in her head. Was she really in love with Haruka ?

**To be continued...**

* * *

_A special thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I know it's been a while since my last update but the truth is i'm kind of busy at the moment so I don't have a lot of time to update. I still hope you'll like my latest update , let me know what you think so far!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. (_I do own the errors_)All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

summary : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter ten

****

I'm sorry I don't play that way

Slowly Nao opened the front door that led back to their small living room followed by the nervous aqua haired girl. She really felt like a criminal for letting Nao pretend to be her towards the poor man who had done nothing wrong. But when they opened the door they were suprised to see Alexx sitting on the lap of a brown haired guy while making out with him. Michiru started to wonder now if Nao had been right , maybe this guy wasn't her fiancée but simply Alexx's boyfriend.

'' Alexx you bad girl , how dare you to make out with my man !'' Nao yelled with a high tone in her voice trying to sound like a rich and spoiled girl who had just broke a nail. Michiru softly cursed at the blonde's behaviour. She didn't sound anything like that.

Alexx looked up in shock as well as the brown haired man who sat beneath her looking at the two girls with questioning eyes. ''Uhm what do you mean?'' Alexx asked sounding more nervous than she had ever sounded. Nao seemed to be at loss of words for a few seconds before she bursted out into fake tears and run towards her bedroom yelling something that sounded like :_'How could you do this to me...' _

Slowly the black haired girl crawled off the man's lap to look at Michiru with a worried look on her face. All Michiru did was stare at the brown haired guy who still looked confused. He was indeed very handsome but to her Haruka still looked so much better than this guy who was suppossed to be her fiancée. ''Alexx I can explain, I know you don't like it when we bring men to our rooms but..'' The aqua haired girl looked up at Alexx with a confused look on her face. Why was Alexx calling her Alexx instead of Michiru? Could it be the black haired girl was doing the exact same thing as Nao and Michiru had planned before they arrived here? Was Alexx pretending to be her too?

Michiru decided it would be for the best to just play along and nodded. ''That's correct Michiru , you know I don't like having strange people in our...'' She was cut off by the man who stood up from his seat to look at Michiru and then back at Alexx.

'' Who are you and why did that blonde girl call me HER fiancée. You are Michiru right ?'' He asked Alexx who blushed before nodding. Then he looked at Michiru with a questioning look on his face which made Michiru feel guilty about lying to him. After all he wasn't doing anything wrong, he was just like her engaged to someone he didn't even know. Maybe he already was in love with another girl who he had to leave to marry Michiru. ''And you are..?'' He asked causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts.

'' M-my name is Alexx...uhm...'' She mentally slapped herself for forgetting Alexx's last name.But when Michiru looked up again the brown haired man was smiling down at her as he offered her his hand which she greatfully shook.

''I'm sorry for breaking your house rules , my name is Jack van leest.'' Michiru just smiled at that. His name and accent explained why he hadn't looked like someone who was originally from Japan.

'' Did you know he's from the Netherlands ?'' Alexx asked while taking his hand in hers. For a minute it looked like she really liked this guy. Actually if Michiru hadn't known any better she would've guessed they were a real couple.

'' No I didn't know.'' The aqua haired girl replied with the same smile on her face but this time it showed cracks. It was obvious Michiru wasn't happy about something.

'' I guess I should be going now..'' Jack whispered while placing a kiss on Alexx's cheek. He had also noticed the look on Michiru's face that had suddenly changed. Plus he didn't really feel like being around these girls in the first place. Somehow he had felt something wasn't right here, he just didn't know what it was that made him feel like that.

'' Alright , I love you.'' Alexx said as she stood on her toes to kiss Jack on his lips. Their kiss didn't last very long because both of them seemed to be very aware of the fact Michiru still stood there looking at them. Ofcourse Jack thought it was Michiru who he was holding , not Alexx.

'' It was nice to meet you Jack.'' Michiru said shaking the man's hand once more before she stepped aside so he could leave. He only nodded in reply before he opened the front door and walked away without giving them a second look.

''Vrouwen , Ik zal jullie soort nooit begrijpen.'' He muttred under his breath. (translation : Women , I shall never understand your kind.)

Michiru didn't understand anything of the words he muttered after that, she assumed it would be dutch.

'' Are you okay ?'' Was the first thing Alexx asked when the door was closed. Michiru looked up at the black haired girl with an angry look on her face.

'' Why the hell did you pretend you are me?'' Was the first thing she asked not knowing why she sounded or felt this mad. After all she didn't want to marry this guy, why would she be mad at Alexx for trying to help her?

'' I'm sorry.'' Alexx whispered and looked down at her feet. ''I assumed you didn't want to have anything to do with this man since you kept throwing all the roses you got away and you never read the card that was attached to the flowers, you just threw them away. I thought you didn't want to marry him so I pretended to be you and give you the time to seduce Haruka.''

The aqua haired girl flinched at that name. Why did everyone assume she was in love with Haruka? But then again Haruka could be the reason why she felt so angry in the first place. Maybe this wasn't about Jack or Alexx pretending to be her, maybe it was because when she saw Jack and Alexx kiss she knew she would never be able to kiss the blonde's lips again.

'' I'm sorry...'' Alexx repeated when Michiru didn't reply anything. The aqua haired girl just placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder making her look up.

'' No i'm the one who should say she's sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry.'' With that Michiru took her coat off the hook and opened the front door. ''I'm going for a walk, don't wait for me with dinner okay?'' And before Alexx could reply Michiru had walked out of the livingroom and closed the front door behind her.

* * *

Michiru was glad it had stopped raining outside by now. She really didn't know where she'd gone if it still would've been raining. She simply didn't want to stay around Alexx or Nao at the moment. For once in her life Michiru wished she was home again and alone. She had to think of everything that was happening. Maybe her parents had been right, maybe this lifestyle wasn't right for her. But Michiru had never expected for her life to take such unexpected turns. 

Shaking her head Michiru looked up to see where she was right now. Maybe she could go to the school cafeteria. Then she remembered it would be still closed causing her to take a deep breath. She could always go to the park, it wasn't a long walk from her plus it was on the school grounds so she wouldn't be violating any rules.

But just when she turned around she saw Haruka talk to another student Michiru recognized as Adele. The red headed girl seemed to be quite happy since she was laughing at something the blonde said and even though Michiru stood far away from them she could see Adele was blushing as the blonde's face came closer to Adele's. Michiru closed her eyes for a moment hoping she was just seeing things. But when she opened her eyes again Haruka and Adele still stood there. Haruka's face wasn't close to Adele's anymore but instead of that the blonde seemed to be looking at something. As well as the red headed girl. It took Michiru a few more seconds to realise they were looking at her. They must think she was spying on them or something.

'' Oh no...'' The aqua haired girl whispered out loud before deciding it was better if she would walk away now and pretend she never had been here nor seen the two. With that thought on her mind she turned around and started to walk towards the park that was , much to her relieve, far away from the place Adele and Haruka were standing. Would Haruka have kissed Adele if they hadn't spotted Michiru standing there, looking at them?

Suddenly Michiru could feel someone grab her from behind , twirling her around. Blue eyes met green ones and for a moment it seemed like time had stopped. ''And if I hadn't been your teacher?'' Haruka asked. Once again it took Michiru a while before she understood what Haruka was talking about. Quickly the aqua haired girl shook her head.

'' Nothing happened, it didn't mean anything...Leave me alone. Go back to your girlfriend , or are you playing with her too?'' The smaller girl asked while pulling herself free from the blonde's grip on her upper arm.

'' She's not my girlfriend. i saw you standing there looking at us, she simply asked me something about Modern Japanese and the upcoming prom. But I decided to see how much of a liar you really are. After all you said our kiss didn't mean anything , though you kissed me twice and for some reason you are suddenly mad at me for..?''

'' You ...'' But Michiru didn't finish her sentence. Haruka was right , she was indeed in love with the blonde tomboy. It just took her a little longer to realise that. When the aqua haired girl looked up again she could see how amused Haruka seemed to be with the smaller girl.

'' I hate you.'' Michiru whispered as she felt a tear slide down her cheeks which Haruka wiped away.

'' I know you do.'' The tomboy said as she cupped Michiru's face like she had done earlier. Slowly their lips met in an innocent kiss which became more passionate when their tongues entered eachother's mouths and Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her. The smaller girl didn't know what washed over her but she felt like fainting at this moment. She never wanted this moment to end but she knew they soon would have to part.

Michiru had been right because the moment the thought had left her mind the blonde pulled back. Both were slightly out of breath. All they did was just stand there looking at eachother with such passion in their eyes it was a wonder they hadn't given in to their feelings earlier. ''Haruka...I'm sorry for...''

'' Don't say anything now Michiru.'' The blonde said while placing her fingers on the smaller girl's lips. '' Let's just turn around and start all over , what do you think?''

'' I think ...'' The aqua haired girl started with a smirk on her face. ''I think it's about time you show me your house..'' Haruka seemed to really like that idea but she seemed to hold doubts at the same time.

'' Are you..sure?'' They both knew what would happen if Michiru really would come with Haruka to her house. Michiru just nodded as she kissed Haruka shortly on the lips and started to walk towards the parking lot , swaying her hips while she did so.

'' Are you coming ?'' She asked and looked over her shoulder to look at the now blushing teacher who didn't reply anything and just started to follow Michiru.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Another chapter done people! Whaha Haruka and Michiru are finally together but, (there's that annoying _but_ again) For those who've read my other fics , will know i'm not making things easy for our beloved couple. Well let me know what you think so far and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far, It's always good to know people like my writing..._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. (_I do own the errors_)All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

summary : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**First cracks**

When Haruka woke up the next morning she was delighted to see Michiru still sleeping in her arms. She couldn't believe her luck, here she was lying in the same bed with the girl she had liked ever since she walked into the classroom. Not to mention the fact they weren't even dating for one single day and they already shared the bed was enough to make the blonde tomboy feel rather pleased. She didn't know why though. It just felt like that.

But just when she was about to kiss the sleeping beauty on her lips the door to her bedroom flew open revealing Kim-Che who immidiately dropped her cigarette to the floor when she saw Haruka together with Michiru , who she recognized from the café a few days earlier. Haruka who seemed to be just as shocked as Kim-Che was quickly pulled the covers up to cover herself as well as Michiru.

'' Holy fuck...'' The girl in the doorway muttered staring at the blonde with a worried but shocked expression on her face. ''Tenoh , please.'' She paused for a moment.''Please please please tell me i'm just dreaming and you aren't here lying in the same bed with one of your..students...please.'' Kim-Che begged knowing this was far from a dream. A nightmare was the better word to describe the current situation.

'' Calm down , I think all that smoking finally got to your brains. What's wrong with me and...'' The tomboy was interrupted by the girl who now stepped out of the doorway and came back a few seconds later holding Haruka's pants and T-shirt which she had obviously lost the previous night during her way to the bedroom.

'' Put on some clothes and meet me in the kitchen...We need to talk.'' The black haired girl said while shaking her head showing Haruka she was far from okay with her discovery. With that said she threw the clothes over to the blonde who catched them before they fell on the still sleeping girl.

'' Okay ma'am.'' The tomboy replied gesturing Kim-Che to leave. The other girl just snorted and muttered something under her breath before walking out of the room again closing the door with a loud thump.

Five minutes later Haruka arrived in the kitchen where Kim-Che stood hanging over the counter while giving her blonde friend a stern look. ''You slept with one of your students and that's not even the main thing why I am so mad. What about...'' The black haired girl didn't even get the chance to finish her question.

'' Don't go there , I don't owe her my freaking life. She decided to live with her mother instead of me and so...'' This time it was Haruka who was cut off by her friend.

'' Her mother is dying Haruka! Show some compassion , you are her damn girlfriend. When was the last time you called her to check on her. To ask her if she is okay. To tell her how much you love her to...''

'' Shut up , what would you know about love? You're not much better than me either. If my memory serves me rgiht you were dating five people at the same time so don't give me this bullshit talk when...''

'' No you shut up Haruka, you can lose your job over this and I'm sure that isn't what you want. After all have you forgotten why you are a teacher in the first place? Either you call Petra now or break up with that girl who's in your bed. Either way you'll have to be honest with your truw feelins. How would you feel if Petra was cheating on you this moment with another guy and you found out? Wouldn't you be hurt?''

'' Maybe I simply don't like Petra anymore , after all she left me and she isn't calling me either. Everyone knows i'm not the type to go call people and ask them how they are. That's not what my kind does, that's the part of the girls more like you...''

'' Ah...Give me a break. She has called you every night since she left and went to help her sick mother in France. You just never picked up. I don't believe she's still calling you either and...'' Kim-Che paused when she saw Haruka look at the door behind Kim-Che instead of at the smaller girl herself. As the black haired girl finally got a drift of what could be happening she turned around only to face a aqua haired girl who stood in the doorway covering herself up with a large T-shirt which appeared to be from Haruka. Michiru's eyes showed nothing but pain, confusion and tears that were treathening to fall.

'' Michi...'' Haruka started but stopped when Michiru shook her head letting the blonde know she didn't want to hear any of it. With that she turned around again and walked out of the kitchen back into the blonde's bedroom.

'' Why do you always have to ruin things for me?'' Haruka asked looking down at her friend with a sad look on her face. ''Is this some kind of sick joke or something? Can't you be a good friend for just once in your freaking life?'' And without waiting for a reply Haruka run towards her bedroom hoping she could explain things to Michiru before she would lose the smaller girl.

* * *

''Michi , open the door!'' Nao yelled as she hit on the door of the aqua haired girl with her fist. ''You've been locking yourself up ever since yesterday morning. Won't you atleast tell me or Alexx what is wrong, what happened? When the blonde got no reply she decided to just ignore Michiru's yelling about having to leave her alone and opened the door. 

Nao was shocked by what she saw. On her bed Michiru sat crying. The smaller girl didn't have to look up to see who was standing in front of her. And Nao didn't need Michiru to look up either. She knew the aqua haired girl was hurt by something.

'' Did Tenoh do this to you ? Did he...she hurt you?'' Just by hearing Haruka's lastname Michiru looked up straight into the blonde's eyes.

''Shut up about Haruka! For all I care I don't know Haruka in any way other than my fucked up teacher.''

'' Wow you slept with her didn't you?'' Nao asked, being her annoying self again. Michiru looked down at her drawing that lay in front of her on the bed as she muttered something about Nao having to leave before she'd lose her temper.

'' I don't care about your messed up temper.'' Nao replied with a smile. ''Now tell me what's wrong..Don't tell me you lost your virginity..I mean you weren't...'' Shocked Michiru looked up.

''What does that have to do with anything ?''

The blonde strugged before sitting down next to Michiru on the bed. ''If you tell anyone I said this , I'll kill you but...'' She paused once more. ''But I believe that the person you lose your virginity to should be the one who'll always be by your side. That's why I never...I mean...You know.''

'' I wouldn't have guessed that.'' Michiru said with a smile which ofcourse betrayed her real emotions.

'' Now tell me what happened Michi, It can't be that bad..Unless she was or still is a virgin too and you two completely screwed up during...''

'' Nao!'' The aqua haired girl yelled as she poked her friend once in her stomach. ''Could we stop talking about me losing my virginity and start talking about what...''

'' Aha! So you admit you were a virgin until you met Haruka and decided to hit the sheets with tha chick!'' The blonde yelped while pointing at Michiru with an accusing finger. ''Okay okay I'm sorry, not funny.'' She added when she saw the expression on Michiru's face.

'' She already has a girlfriend somewhere in France , Her name was...uhm, I can't remember but it wasn't a very well known name.'' Michiru finally blurted out as she tried hard to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

'' Who ?'' Nao asked but when she realised what and who Michiru had meant she closed her mouth again. Haruka didn't seem like the type to go steady with anyone but it seemed she was proved wrong again. ''Ah don't worry, you must've misunderstood. You like Haruka, maybe even love her and as you already said , this chick lives in France, win Haruka to yourself and make her ditch that Paris Hilton 2th.''

Michiru giggled at that. ''Nao just because her name is Paris , it doesn't mean she's from France in the first place.''

'' Who cares ?'' Nao asked while blinking confused. ''Listen if you want ,I can beat Tenoh up for you...''

'' No...'' The aqua haired girl whispered softly. ''Don't blame it on her. I should've known this was too good to be true..'' And as if Nao had a sence for making up the strangest plans on the wrong time she jumped up again with a smirk on her face.

'' I got it , the perfect way for you to make Tenoh realise she loves you and not that France chick!''

Michiru sweatdropped while looking at her blonde friend who seemed to be in a complete different world all of a sudden. ''I am not going to like this Am I?''

'' Nope , actually you'll hate it but you can thank me later.'' The blonde said as she sat down the the chair in front of the aqua haired girl while putting on some dark sunglasses that lay on Michiru's desk. ''Since Alexx is busy being you , you and I can become a fake couple to make your blonde teaching devil jealous and want you back and in return i'll just ask one thing from you...''

Michiru swallowed trying hard to convince herself this was a bad plan that could only backfire on her. ''First tell me what you want in return...'' Nao blushed but nodded before standing up from the place she was sitting on and walked over to Michiru and whispered something in the smaller girl's ear. For a moment Michiru went wide eyed but then her expression changed and softened as she nodded. ''I think you got a deal my friend.'' She said as she shook Nao's hand. ''But first I want to talk to Haruka. I think she deserved to atleast try to give me a good explanation for using me like she did. Atleast...Maybe she really just used me...Nao what will happened if she won't get jealous?''

'' Then I got myself a nice girlfriend.'' The blonde joked , receiving a deadly glare from the smaller girl. ''Just kidding , you can't take a joke can you?''

'' I'm serious Nao , what'll happen if she just used me to get me in her bed...?''

'' Then she succeed.'' Nao muttered before shaking her head.

'' What did you say?''

Quickly Nao shook her head. ''Nothing , I was just saying i'm sure she does have some feelings for you. Or else she wouldn't...ah just go before I fall over my own words.'' Michiru giggled softly as she nodded. With that she stood up and walked over to the door but before she walked out of it she turned back to give Nao one last look.

''Thanks.''

* * *

Quickly Michiru rushed over the ground yard trying to find her way back to Haruka's apartment. But in vain , much to her own dismay she wasn't able to remember the exact loacation of the blonde's home. But when she saw a red car stop she knew she didn't have to look any longer. And just when the thought had left her mind the cardoor flew open revealing a very upset looking Haruka. ''Michi , thank god...I have to talk to you...'' 

'' I know , so talk.'' Michiru said trying to control the feelings she was feeling. She felt like bursting into tears but at the same time she wanted to slap Haruka.

'' Not here...'' The tomboy said when she saw Setsuna walk out of the school building, closing the doors on her way out. ''Let's go bakc to my place , it'll be more private and not to mention more comfortable than standing here...''

'' A knife in my back sounds more comfortable to me , whatever it is you need to discuss with me , you can do it here and now. I'm willing to listen to you okay, but that's because i'm nice, I may not be this nice later.''

_' I deserved that...' _Haruka nodded. ''I understand but...''

'' When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend ?'' Michiru interrupted the blonde. Haruka flinched at the tone in the smaller girl's voice but kept her cool as she hung her head down in shame.

'' Listen Tenoh , I'm going to be straight forward with you so don't turn around the fact and all that stuff , just tell me...Did it feel good to play with me in this kind of sick and twisted way? Who was that girl with you in the kitchen in the first place , another girlfriend I should know about?''

'' Michi...ru , please listen to me. I know this isn't the right way to find out about me and well..Petra , but she doesn't matter. I don't love her anymore. My feelings for her died a long time ago , it's you who I care the most for ..actually...I..think..'' The blonde paused for a moment to look at the smaller girl in front of her who obviously was waiting for her to continue. ''I think...I love you.'' The blonde fianlly admitted.

Michiru stared at Haruka for a few minutes trying to find out wheter to believe the tomboy or not. But she found no hint of trickery in the blonde's eyes and with that she took A deep breath. '' Haruka , you know this isn't the right place and time to...'' She was silenced by Haruka's finger which was placed on her lips.

'' I asked you to come to my apartment didn't I ?'' And with that said she replaced her fingers with her lips as she kissed Michiru with such a passion she had never experienced before. Not even their first shared kissed had made her feel like this. Maybe it was because she now knew what she could lose if she wasn't careful. She simply wished this moment would never end but she knew they both eventually needed to part for air.

'' I knew this shit was going to happen..'' Nao muttered as she stood behind a tree looking at the two kissing lovers. She didn't have any problems against their relationship. Not at all. But it was the look Setsuna was giving the kissing lovers that worried her the most. ''Damn this is so going to turn in one of those sick and twisted love opera shows Alexx always watches.'' She reminded herself while taking a deep breath. '_Oh well atleast they made up. I guess it's back to annoying Makoto and her blue haired Einstein again..'_

**To be continued..**

_

* * *

Another chapter done , and ah you all might think now , what the hell was that fight about if they make up in the same chapter, no? Well you'll find out soon that this chapter has a big part in the upcoming chapters. I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. You all keep me going and make mewant to write more and more , Keep the comments coming and I'll promise a fast update soon! _

And to those who are wondering what kind of drama i'm going to put our couple through...Have you all forgotten about Michiru's parents and fiancée ? Hahaha and that's just half of what I have in store for them...stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. (_I do own the errors_)All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

summary : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter twelve

****

Here comes the Drama Queen

The next day everyone was pleased by the fact there wasn't any school this day. To Haruka and Michiru it meant spending as much time together as possible. The aqua haired girl had already planned what they could do the whole day even though half of her plans included cuddling and making out with the blonde tomboy. On the other hand Michiru's happiness was overshadowed by a bad feeling which she assumed was fear...

Without looking where she was going Michiru twirled around only to bump into Alexx and fall backwards on the ground. Luckily for her she landed on the couch so the fall didn't hurt much. With that she looked up at the black haired girl who was giving her friend a questioning look. And even though Alexx was looking at Michiru with those questioning eyes it was obvious to the smaller girl something was bothering her roommate.''What's wrong Alexx, you look troubled.'' The black haired girl only nodded before she looked away as if she was afraid that Michiru would see through her fake smile and disguise. ''Alexx you know you can talk to me..'' Michiru started again but stopped when her friend suddenly looked up again looking as if she was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

'' Michiru I...'' Alexx paused for a moment giving the girl in front of her a fearful look as if she was afraid to lose Michiru. ''I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back.'' The aqua haired girl stared at Alexx for a few minutes before smiling and standing up from the couch to place a hand on the other's shoulders.

''How can you be so sure this person doesn't love you back, have you tried to talk to that someone you like?'' Michiru asked. Alexx just shook her head in reply. The aqua haired girl's smile faded. Alexx really reminded her of herself. Come to think about it Michiru suddenly realised Haruka could be here any moment and she still hadn't gotten dressed yet. But she couldn't leave Alexx just behind like this? Maybe Haruka wouldn't mind if she'd bring Alexx along with them. On the other hand this may be the only free day she would have together with her lover. After all after this week of school there would be a short holiday in which Michiru would go back to her parent's house to tell them all about her experiences here. But to be completely honest Michiru didn't feel like going home anytime soon. SHe knew she would miss Haruka too much, not to mention how would she react or act around her parents and family now? What would they do if they would find out about Michiru dating another female. The smaller girl didn't even want to know. They would take her away from this school first and then they would make her marry this fiancée of hers even sooner than was planned originally.

When the aqua haired girl heard Alexx's voice again she snapped out of her thoughts and looked right into her friend's brown eyes. ''I'm sorry Alexx, did you say something?'' She then asked only to be rewarded by a smirk from the black haired girl who muttered something about Haruka, causing Michiru to blush.

''Nothing important came out of my mind don't worry, so tell me why are you having that look on your face?''

Michiru blushed even more than she held possible. ''What look?''

''That look...'' Alexx replied while pointing at her friend with an accusing finger.''You like as if you are ready to burst into tears but at the same time you are looking like a happy girl who's madly in love and who's..''

''Okay okay I get it!'' Michiru said. ''I was just thinking about how my parents would react to...''

''You being together with Haruka ?'' Alexx finished for her friend. This time Michiru only replied by nodding. ''You shouldn't worry about that.'' The other started after a few more moments of complete silence.''If your parenst do not approve of you two together then i'd say they're not good parents. Even your parenst can't come between real love. Besides you think they would really make you marry that handsome guy when you already got a handsome girl?''

Michiru laughed at that last part. Somehow Alexx managed to wash away all her doubts for a moment by that comment. But soon the smile from her face faded again.''What if they'll take me away from Haruka again? I mean they are very powerful people, if they want me out of Haruka's life they'll just have to snap their fingers and i'll be a hundred miles away from her in a second.''

Alexx shook her head on this comment. ''Don't be so foolish Michi, if you love Haruka you will make sure that won't happen. Your parents may be powerful but do not underestimate the power of love...''

''You sound like a postcard now...'' Michiru joked.

The other girl blushed before scratching the back of her head nervously. ''Well that's where I got it from in the first place, I just changed the word 'war' to 'parents' and tadaa I almost looked like a wise girl.''

'' But you are very wise, unless it comes down to love. My opinion on your little problem is you don't have enough will or maybe you just don't believe in yourself. If you really like this person , why don't you just tell her?''

'' How did you know I was talking about a her ?'' Alexx asked suprised.

Michiru blushed at this. After all she couldn't tell Alexx about the deal she had made with Nao just yet. ''It's obvious you like Nao...'' Michiru then said.''I saw the look you were giving her when we both found you on the lap of my lovely fiancée.'' This time it was Alexx's turn to blush and just when she was about to open her mouth to say something they heard someone walking into the livingroom causing them to look up at the blonde girl, also known as Nao.

''Girls I don't want to interrupt your tea party but there's someone knocking on the door for atleast a few minutes. Are you planning to open the freaking door?'' The blonde asked a bit irritated. Michiru wanted to die so badly at this point. The whole morning she had been waiting for her lover to arrive and now Haruka finally was here she just let her wait on the doorsteps. When Nao saw the look on the aqua haired girl's face her irritated look turned into a amused one as she watched Michiru run over to the front door.

As soon as Michiru had opened the door she had closed it again pulling Haruka along with her through the halls trying hard to hide her blush while babbling all kinds of excuses for making the , now confused , blonde wait. Nao simply shook her head. She now looked even more amused than she had looked before but her smile faded when she turned to look at Alexx who was staring back at her. Both girls suddenly felt nervous, not knowing what they could say to break this akward silence.

''They're in trouble...'' Nao finally said after a few more minutes of not saying anything. Alexx just gave the blonde one of those confused looks that told Nao to explain what she was talking about. ''The other day Michiru and Haruka were fighting. I followed Michiru after a while to see how she was doing and she ended up making up with Haruka again and they kissed...In a public place.'' For a moment Alexx still seemed to hold her confusion but when she finally understood what the problem was she looked up, her eyes wide open.

''Who saw them?'' She finally asked when she saw the blonde nod. Deep down inside of her Alexx knew only one person could really find out about the relationship between Haruka and Michiru and cause problems too.''It was Setsuna , wasn't it?'' Once again Nao nodded. The black haired girl thought about it for a moment before her shock turned into a calmth on her face that even scared Nao.

''What are you smiling about all of a sudden, do you think this is funny or something?'' The other asked suprised by the sudden change of her roommate. Then Nao shook her head. Ever since Michiru had come to this school her behaviour had changed. She was no longer hurting Alexx or having a big mouth towards the teachers, and now she was even haven an ''almost'' normal conversation with the black haired girl.

''No ofcourse I don't find this funny but come on admit it, Haruka doesn't look like she is enjoying her job. She could quit anytime she likes right?'' Nao thought about it for a moment as she tried to recall the words of the blonde teacher the day she and Michiru had skipped school to go to the city.

''I don't think Haruka is doing this for herself.'' Nao finally replied as she shook her head. Before Alexx even could ask anything there was a loud knock on the front door again causing both girls to jump wondering if Haruka and Michiru had returned already.

When the blonde girl noticed the other had no intention of opening the door she muttered something under her breath and walked over to the front door, opening it with another loud sigh. But her annoyance changed into something even worse when she saw Ami and Makoto stand in front of her. She may have changed towards Alexx and the teachers but Nao couldn't fight the urge to annoy the brunette who was now giving her a dirty look. ''What a nice suprise!'' Nao said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. ''And here I was thinking you two broke up and didn't even dare to come to my lovely house..''

''Shut up Rayne , we're here for Michiru so just tell us if she is here or not.'' Makoto hissed while trying to look if she could see Michiru in the livingroom. Nao rolled her eyes on this comment.

''I was trying to be nice Kino darling, mhh I don't know if Michiru is here , why don't you give me ten minutes to think about it and i'll get back at you. Why do you want to talk to her anyway, I'm a good listener too..'' The last part was accompanied by a devilish smirk.

''Please stop being this annoying.'' Makoto begged trying not to notice the sad look on the blue haired girl's face. She knew Nao would eventually note it herself. Makoto simply wanted to talk to Michiru about some things. ''Listen Michiru had said she was free for today so we all agreed to meet eachother today in the school cafeteria but since it's closed we came here, now is Michiru here or not?''

This cracked Nao up. She couldn't believe Michiru had forgotten about their little deal and ditched them once more to go out with someone else. This was just too hilarious and too good to not make a comment on it. ''She already went on her date with her lover...''

''Lover ?'' Ami suddenly said. After all Makoto and her were never informed about Michiru dating someone. Then again they hadn't exactly talked to the aqua haired girl in a while. This time Nao was able to control her laughter over the mixed faces of the brunette and the blue haired girl. This was too good to be true. She just had to tell them the truth to annoy them and make them mad this time.

Alexx just stood in the kitchen listening to the conversations between Nao and the two other girls while shaking her head in a sad way. Nao was so cruel, she didn't understand why she was in love with the blonde in the first place. Until now she had never seen Nao on her best or in a good way. All the blonde did was hurt people and trying to make people feel irritated in which she succeeded many times.

* * *

''I think someone saw us.'' Haruka suddenly said after a few minutes of a comfortable silence. Michiru looked up. It didn't take a genius to find out what Haruka was talking about. 

''What makes you think that Ruka , are you already getting blackmail notes ?''Michiru joked as she earned a poke in her stomach from her lover.

''No silly and I think Setsuna saw us. She called me this morning about wanting to talk to me about a serious matter.'' The tomboy answered while putting an arm around the smaller girl's waist.

''Maybe it's just some teacher thing or maybe there are complaints about your way of working, don't worry Ruka.'' Michiru said with a smile on her face but deep down inside she didn't feel as happy as this morning anymore. What if Haruka had to choose between her friend by keeping this job and Michiru? Who would she pick? Michiru wasn't completely sure Haruka was able to just take the hit and quit this job just because of her.

''I hope so..'' The blonde replied while wondering why Michiru was so quiet all of a sudden. Had she done something wrong already? Then suddenly Haruka stopped walking causing the smaller girl to stop as well. ''Michi if something is wrong, please tell me..'' The blonde begged on which Michiru replied by shaking her head lying about being okay.

''So tell me, how is everything going between you, Nao and Alexx..From what i heard those two aren't really fond of eachother. You must be annoyed with being around those two the whole time while hearing them fight about all kinds of things right?'' Haruka asked trying to change the subject.

''Actually , they like eachother more than they are willing to admit.'' Michiru said, playing along with the sudden change of the subject they were discussing before. ''Alexx is in love with Nao I think and there's no sign of doubt in my bones or blood that her feelings are only coming from her side. After all Nao and I made a deal which isn't going to happen anyway..''

''What kind of deal?'' Haruka asked curious. She was kind of suprised Nao had any feelings at all, not to mention it was suprising Nao even risked talking about her feelings with someone she barely knew. Unless Michiru and Nao were friends before her lover came to this school. Ofcourse that was silly. Michiru didn't even seem to like Nao at first.

'' Ah never mind, I'm not suppossed to talk about it anyway. So why don't we just go on with our date, what do you say my handsome and hot teacher?'' Michiru said while stepping closer to the blonde as their lips met in a passionate kiss. After a while they pulled back again only to look deeply into eachother's eyes. For a moment Michiru forgot all about her worries and doubts but they washed over her again when she saw Setsuna drive past them in her green Corvette.

''Next week we got a whole week without school, if you haven't made any plans we can stay at my place..'' Haruka suddenly said shaking Michiru out of her thoughts. The smaller girl nodded for a moment, but then remembered she was going to back to her parents' house during the holiday.

''Ah , I'm sorry love but I already made other plans.'' Michiru said wondering why her words sounded even cruel to her own ears. When she gazed up she saw even Haruka had noticed the harshness in the smaller girl's voice.

''What kind of plans ?'' The tomboy now asked as she let go of Michiru looking like she was aswell upset as getting angry at the same time.

Quickly Michiru shook her head. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let it come out like that. What I meant to say is , I already promised my parents to come home for the holiday to tell them all about this school and my friends and well..If I like it here.''

''Are you planning on telling them about us?'' The taller woman now wanted to know. Somehow she knew Michiru had no intentions to do so.

''No..'' Was the answer. ''If I tell them they'll take me away from you.'' With that she stared at the ground underneath her feet. Maybe she should tell Haruka about the fact she was engaged.

''It's okay, I understand.'' Haruka whispered , feeling a little sad about the fact Michiru was afraid to tell her parents. They couldn't keep this a secret forever. Then again they hadn't been together for such a long time so Michiru's choice was kind of logical. ''Let's get on with our date then..'' She added. Once again Michiru only nodded in reply as they started to walk on. Only this time something was missing. Haruka was no longer holding the smaller girl close to her. Michiru's smile had completely dissapeared now and somehow the tension between the two of them was not very promising.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Another chapter done, Everyone i'm very sorry for making all of you wait for such a long time..I hope you still will like this story. Also I want to thank all my readers and especially those who reviewed my story for all the good comments you leave. Keep your reviews coming.._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. (_I do own the errors_)All the characters which are not familar with the salior moon show do belong to me or are based on real excisting people (which i asked permission from)

* * *

summary : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone they taught her to be ,But what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter 13

**When feelings are revealed**

Later that night Michiru returned to her room looking rather defeated when she stepped into the livingroom only to be greeted by Alexx who ofcourse, noticed the sudden change in the aqua haired girl's mood. But just when she wanted to ask Michiru about what was wrong the smaller girl had already dissapeared into the bathroom, colsing the door with a loud thump.

Not much longer after that Nao stormed out of her room angry about the fact someone had closed the door so loudly causing her to wake up from her sleep.''What was that freaking noise?'' She asked Alexx while giving the black haired girl a strange look. The expression of her face was mixtured and was now between annoyance and confusion. Sometimes Alexx found it so hard to read the blonde's feelings. It would've been much easier if Nao was an open person and willing to talk about her feelings and problems. The first thing Alexx had noticed when Nao came to this school were the bruises that covered her arms. It had been obvious back then that Nao had been beaten. And Alexx was sure that whoever had hurt the blonde so much was also responsible for her behaviour. You couldn't just wake up and think about becoming a bully and just hit and scold everyone around you. She was sure that Nao's actions had so much more of a story behind them.

''That was Michiru.'' Alexx said while shaking her head, trying to shake off her thoughts.''She came home looking pretty upset. Maybe she got into a fight with Haruka. I shouldn't bother her now Nao, I can see in your eyes you want to talk to Michiru, but it's best to leave her alone for a while. She's stressed and you know she can have one hell of an attitude.''

The blonde only nodded before walking over to the couch and sat down next to Alexx who was kind of suprised by this.''Nao...I wanted to talk to you actually.'' The black haired girl finally said with a uncertain voice, but when Nao gazed up with a sweet smile on her face she suddenly felt less nervous about it all and decided it was now or never to ask Nao about why she was like this. ''Nao, why...Why are you so...distant?'' While being glad the question was asked , Alexx also became a bit worried at the same time. The blonde's eyes looked so empty all of a sudden, so pained and hurt.''I'm sorry...'' Alexx then started.''I shouldn't have asked, I mean it's private and none of my bussiness.'' With that the black haired girl stood up from the couch but was stopped much to her suprise. When she looked down she saw Nao holding her arm while looking up at the black haired girl with a look in her eyes that no one had ever seen before. Nao looked, scared.

''I'll tell you later.'' The blonde then said in a soft whisper.'_I'll tell you when you are willing to accept me for what I am and for loving you...'_ Alexx only nodded at the other girl's words as she felt Nao release her arm.

And just when she was about to say something they heard knocking on the door all of a sudden. Alexx was slightly upset by the fact the whole atmosphere was ruined by the sound of someone knocking on the door but then again she was relieved. She hadn't known what to say to Nao and maybe the person that was knocking on their door was Haruka, comin to cheer Michiru up. Or it could be worse and Jack and Michiru's parents could've be there when the door would be opened. But before she could question her theory's Nao stood up from the place she was sitting and opened the front door with a loud sigh.

''Hi Ami...'' The blonde muttered not really wanting to fight with the blue haired girl. ''Michiru is taking a shower at the moment, is pissed and not willing to talk to anyone. Can I leave a message?'' Ami was obviously suprised by Nao's kindness but at the same time very aware that Nao could be playing one of those mind games on her.

''Actually, I'd like to talk to Michiru myself. It's important and besides that she left her book in the cafetaria the other day and I'd like to return it to her.'' The blue haired girl said earning a nod in reply. With that said and done Nao stepped aside for Ami to enter their livingroom. Alexx and Ami greeted eachother as if they had never met before. Then again Nao wasn't sure if Ami and Alexx had ever met before in the first place. She decided to let is pass for this time as she started heading for the hall that led to the bedrooms and the bathroom in which Michiru still sat. Softly the blonde knocked on the door only to be rewarded by Michiru yelling her to go away.

''Ami is here to talk to you!'' Nao yelled through the other side of the door.''She says it's important...'' After a few minutes of listening the shower being turned off and some loud thumps the door flew open revealing Michiru who was only wearing a towel that was wrapped tightly around her body.

Michiru brushed past her friend as she walked into the livingroom not bothering to put on some clothes to make a decent appearance. She looked directly into Ami's blue eyes ignoring Alexx's presence. ''Yes Ami, how may I help you?'' She asked with a irritated, hurt but nice tone in her voice. Nao was even suprised Michiru was able to express so many feelings at once by just asking a plain and simple question.

''You left your book.'' Ami answered. Her tone in her voice sounded far from nice or sweet. Actually she sounded angry. It seemed also Alexx now mentioned the tension that hung between the blue haired girl and the aqua haired girl. Both girls were looking at eachother with a blank stare. One of them didn't understand why the other was mad , while the other was angry at the other for not being able to understand her feelings. It was obvious it was Michiru here who was the one having to be the one confused.

''And second I came here to tell you it might be better for us not to hand around anymore. It is obvious you'd rather hang around with Nao and your love bunny. I mean if you care so much more for the biggest bully in school and for one of your teachers, then we don't matter as friends.'' Michiru was shocked by hearing this. Why was Ami saying this? What had she done to deserve this now?

''W-what ?'' Was all the aqua haired girl could bring out. Also Nao and Alexx were curious about hearing Ami's explaination. After all they couldn't think of one single thing Michiru could've done to be treathened like this.

''Don't act so confused, this is the second time in less than a month you forgot about our meetings because you were too busy with Haruka or you rather spending time in the city while breaking all the rules. I thought you were better than that when you got here Michiru. But it seems you're really just a spoiled girl who feels she can do everything she wants to do...''

''Ami...'' Michiru started but then shut her mouth. What could she say? It was true, she had totally forgotten about Ami and Makoto this morning. It was just, she had been so caught up by being with Haruka she had forgotten about her friends. Ami and Makoto had been the first ones to talk to her, they had been kind enough to let her hang around them and they welcomed her to this school. Michiru knew it could be really hard to make friends in these kind of schools. And yet somehow she had met Makoto and Ami. ''I'm sorry..'' She added.''I totally forgot but I promise to change. I'll never do it again.''

The blue haired girl just shook her head looking rather dissapointed. ''Could you do me a favor Michiru?'' The aqua haired girl just nodded as she took the book Ami was handing her. ''Don't make any promises anymore.'' With that she let go of the book she was holding and turned away feeling her heart ache. She felt terrible about doing this to Michiru. The aqua haired girl had all rights to forget about their meetings. The tension between Makoto and Ami hadn't been the best lately. But the main reason for her to do this was because she wanted the brunette back in her life. And the feeling of Makoto being in love with Ami just made her feel terrible. This was, what she thought, the best solution. First she had to win Makoto's heart back and fix their relationship, then she would explain to Michiru what the reason of her actions were. She was sure Michiru wouldn't understand just now.

''That's not real.'' Alexx suddenly said causing everyone including Ami to look up at her. ''It's beyond reality to put Michiru through that. I knwo you better than this Ami and I know you would never judge someone because of two little mistakes. If there's something wrong don't blame it on Michiru unless it really is her fault. You're in love too. Put yourself in her shoes...Face reality for once Ami. Don't do what I did in the past. You know how many things it can ruin.'' Ami only looked down at the floor while listening to the girl's words trying hard to fight the tears that were treathening to fall. She was so afraid of losing Makoto. After all she and the brunette had gone through a lot to be together.

''I'm being realistic.'' Ami suddenly shouted looking directly at Michiru instead of Alexx. ''But it's not fair! Makoto is in love with you and ever since you came she isn't paying any attention to me anymore..She only has eyes for you and the fact you are friends with Nao and no longer single somehow only make you more attractive to her. I don't want to be in the second place anymore! I want Makoto ba...'' She couldn't even finish because before she could she felt Michiru hand across her cheeks. Michiru had slapped her, she had actually slapped her. With a shocked look on her face Ami gazed up to look into Michiru now raging blue eyes.

''I didn't do any of that! You think you know what pain is? Well let me tell you something Ami, you've never felt pain. Atleast you have a girlfriend who you actually know. Atleast you have someone you can kiss in public without fearing exposure. I don't have that. Haruka can't be with me because it isn't legal, I was so happy this morning because I was going to spend the whole day together with the one I love but now it turns out I don't even know her that well and she doesn't know me either. I couldn't tell her I am engaged to someone, I couldn't tell her the reason why I'm not telling my family about us is because i'm afraid of their reactions. I'm afraid...You see, that's something you have too..''Michiru was now crying. ''You have the power to choose whom you can love, you have parents who care for you. Atleast, your mom sounds like such a wonderful person to my ears. I want that too Ami, so don't tell me about things not being fair, because let me tell you something, this life isn't fair!''

Nao and Alexx just stood there , their mouths wide open as well as their eyes. It was hard to believe this was the calm and reserved Michiru they knew. It seemed Michiru's visit to her parents was having more effect on the smaller girl than it should. If Michiru was so afraid of her parents and didn't want to go home, then why didn't she just tell them so. And if she couldn't be honest with her parents she could always use an excuse for not coming.

''I...'' Ami stammered but before she could even apologize to Michiru , the smaller girl had already run off back into her bedroom leaving the three confused and shocked girls behind.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Yes I know, short chapter and too dramatic but hey this is a great start for Haruka to put some effort in her depressed girlfriend don't you all agree. Also I have to say, I won't be updating the upcoming week because i'm going to London for a week._

_I dedicate this chapter to my lovely girlfriend , Auraluna..why ? Because i'm leaving her behind for this whole week and because she deserves it._

_- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and also I want to congratulate Neptune's mask for being together with Haruka's Knight again, I hope you'll two have some great times together! and to everyone who has holidays too now, happy holidays and have fun!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters , they belong to Naoko Takeuchi , except if the names of some characters aren't familar to the ones of the show then I do own those characters but well..that's just random.

* * *

_Summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone she was taught to be ,but what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter 14

**Now you can't hide or lie**

Haruka hung up the phone while taking a deep breath. She just had Setsuna on the phone who told her she wanted to talk to the blonde after the vacation which had officially started today. Haruka was the only one left in the school building much to her own pleasure. She didn't like all the noise the teenagers made in the halls or all the yelling from the football players who were yelling and screaming as if they won an official football match instead of just a training game they had won.

She took another deep breath before getting up from the chair she was sitting on and started heading towards the door. She wanted to say her goodbye's to Michiru before her lover would leave to her parent's house. Somehow she secretly wished she could come with Michiru just to see the smaller girl but she knew that would never happen. Michiru was too shy to tell her parents she was dating another female, let alone stand taking Haruka with her. With that thought Haruka opened the door. She had planned to say goodbye to Michiru with a smile not with a frown. But just when she was about to close the door behind her she could hear her phone ring. Who was calling at this time of the day? It was past five in the afternoon already.

For a moment Haruka was about to just leave it like this and leave but something told her not to go and just to pick up the phone. She decided to obey as she walked back into her small office and picked up the phone.''Haruka Tenoh speaking, how may I help you?'' She asked ,not even bothering to sound nice or polite.

''Hello..'' Came an unknown voice. ''This is Michiru's mother speaking, i'm looking for Setsuna Meioh.''

''She's not here at the moment, she went on vacation two days ago, someone else took over for her but i'm afraid he's not here anymore either.'' Haruka answered a bit more aware of the fact she actually had Michiru's mother on the phone.

''In that case, if you won't mind. Could you come over this week. I know this might sound a bit weird and rushed but i'm actually a bit worried about my daughter's well being. She is not the type of girl to go to a public school. No offence ofcourse but...''

''I don't mind..'' Haruka suddenly interrupted the woman without any hesitation. She was wondering why she had agreed to this in the first place. Maybe it was because she knew Michiru would have no other choice than to tell her parents but on the other hand she knew the smaller girl wouldn't like this at all.

''Great.'' The voice on the other side of the line came, the woman sounded pleased. She somehow reflected the blonde's emotions. Haruka was pleased as well. Finally she would figure out why Michiru was so secretive about her family and why she feared they would take her away from this school. Then again Haruka felt scared and attacked. The woman's voice had sounded so certain when she said a public school wasn't fit for Michiru.

* * *

_(the next morning)_

''Michiru don't be so foolish and get out of that bed. Okay okay I have to admit you went a little too far on miss blue haired nerd but she deserved it. She had no right of accusing you for all those things but you have to get up...You're leaving to your parents house in less than two hours and you still haven't packed...plus you have to say goodbye to Har...''

''Nao, I like you very much...Don't get me wrong.'' Michiru interrupted the blonde who stood in the doorway.''But please shut your mouth for just one second. I don't want to go to my parents and I certainly don't want to talk to Haruka so just leave me alone to die in peace.'' The blonde rolled her eyes at Michiru's behaviour. The smaller girl was acting like a little kid who had to see the docter or something like that. Besides, If Michiru didn't want to talk to Haruka then there had to be something terribly wrong. After all, Nao wasn't so sure that Haruka even knew what she had done wrong or why Michiru had been ignoring her phonecalls this whole morning.

With that the blonde closed the door behind her back and walked into Michiru's direction. The smaller girl still lay in bed looking up at the ceiling.''Michiru...you love her right? And don't say you don't know because your eyes tell me enough.'' The aqua haired girl just ignored her friend's words. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at this point.

One more time Nao took a deep breath. ''Listen you can't stay here forever feeling depressed. Haruka does love you and you love her. She's just afraid of losing her job and I think the same thing is on her mind..''

''What's that supposse to mean ?'' Finally Michiru said something.

''I mean..'' Nao explained. ''You told us you said to Haruka you didn't want to tell your parents about your relationship with her because you were afraid they'd tear you apart. Maybe Haruka took it the wrong way and now thinks you are ashamed of your relationship with her..''

''Bullshit...'' The smaller girl muttered. She was acting really out of character. ''Haruka knows I love her, she must understand how I feel...''

'' Well maybe she doesn't...don't expect too much.'' Nao whispered. It wasn't her intention for the other to hear her words but when she gazed down she could see Michiru stare back at her with a questioning look on her face. ''Listen Michi, you're a great girl but Haruka is..Haruka, I mean don't expect her to understand everything you say at once. She needs time to let your words sink in. And besides that, I'm sure you haven't told her about your situation with your parents...Have you tried to explain why you are scared they will tear the two of you apart, have you tried to show her how sorry you are for making her feel like this...Have you ever heard of something called, TALKING to your lover?''

At once Michiru sat up giving the blonde a cold glare. ''What do you know about talking? You always fix things with your fists and you like Alexx but you are too selfish to let her know how you feel, you are too blind to understand she cares for you too but she's afraid of you...you wanna know why?'' Michiru yelled back at the now crying blonde. Michiru's words somehow hurt her in a way she couldn't explain.

''And at this moment Haruka may not know how I feel because of her. I don't know why I am here talking to you instead of her but I do know you are not the person to tell me what to do about my love life when you are just as foolish as I am..'' Nao nodded at the others words as she stood up from where she was sitting not bothering to look at Michiru anymore.

''Fine, I'll talk to Alexx tonight about my feelings for her but now you have to pack your stuff and call Haruka. If you both keep it up thne at this rate you'll need therapy before you even get married.''

''Who says I want to grow old with Haruka, she's just a silly crush of mine...nothing serious.'' The aqua haired girl hissed.

''If you really think that's the situation between the two of you...then why are you sitting here on your bed feeling depressed over the fact she may not really love you and be upset over it that maybe, just maybe she would choose her carrier over you?'' With that asked Nao walked out of the bedroom leaving a very confused Michiru behind. She knew Nao was right but she simply didn't want to believe it. She loved Haruka there was no doubt in that but, would Haruka feel the same about her? And until she would find that out Michiru would just continue pretending Haruka was just a crush and nothing more.

''Nao is right you know.'' Suddenly a voice came from the door which hadn't been closed completely by Nao. Shocked Michiru looked up at the black haired girl who stared back at her with two sad brown eyes. ''If you really think Haruka is just a crush then why are you acting like this? Besides that, I know you didn't mean what you said in the first place, but sitting here won't help you Michiru, if you really want to be released from all these questions, go talk to her. If you don't do it now you won't see her this whole week and who knows what she's going to do in the main time? Wait for you ? She won't...and you know it. She will expect you left her and move on with her life.''

''Go away!'' Michiru yelled not even bothering to reply Alexx and with that she threw a pillow at the girl who ducked away. Both her roommates were right. She had to talk to Haruka because their relationship could get in serious trouble because of this. With that thought on her mind she rolled over and reached for her cellphone. She gave it two more minutes thought before she finally dailed her lover's number in the hope Haruka wouldn't pick up the phone. She didn't know what to expect. Would Haruka be mad, angry or plain nice ?

''Tenoh...'' A voice came causing Michiru's heart to skip a beat.

''Ruka...it's me, Michiru. Uhm I was wondering if we could talk.'' The smaller girl said trying hard to hide her nervousness.

She could hear Haruka sigh at the other side of the line. ''Not now, i'm busy but we can talk tomorrow, or any time this week for that matter.'' Michiru shook her head which ofcourse the blonde couldn't see.

''Haruka I already told you I was going to my parents this week, I can't cancel...'' But she got cut off by her blonde girlfriend.

''I know, but i'm going with you. I'll see you there.''

''Huh...''

''Let me explain.'' Haruka said, she was obviously amused. ''You mother called the school, she wanted to talk to Setsuna about your stay at this school but as you know, Setsuna isn't present this week so your lovely mother invited me over to talk about your well being.''

It took Michiru a couple of minutes to let the blonde's words sink in. Haruka was coming along with her? Haruka would be there when michiru would face her parents after a few months of being seperate? ''A-and you agreed ?''

''Yep.'' Was the short answer but it was enough for Michiru to make her blood boil. She couldn't believe Haruka had agreed to something like that when she knew Michiru didn't want her to meet her parents. Not because she was ashamed of Haruka but because she was aware that if her parents would find out by just looks Haruka was giving Michiru or the other way around, they would send their daughter to a school for troubled childeren.

''How could you Haruka ? I hate you!'' She had totally forgotten about why she called her lover at the first place. She didn't even care anymore, if Haruka would try anything while she was with Michiru's parents she would be in deep trouble. The smaller girl knew she wouldn't be able to ever forgive Haruka for this. She knew this would end up wrong, she knew that after this week she would lose Haruka for good.

''Michiru don't be so angry about this, I swear it wasn't my intention to get inviting, your mother just asked me out of the blue. I couldn't deny could I ?'' Okay ofcourse that was a lie since she had said yes right away but she simply didn't want Michiru to be mad at her for this. Although Haruka had to admit, Michiru's reaction was a bit...too much.

''Ofcourse you could say yes, since when do you care about saying no to a girl, you seem to be pretty good at that!'' The smaller girl defended herself. She knew Haruka was lying, she just knew it.

Haruka took a deep breath. This was going into the wrong direction. Michiru was really close to making Haruka lose her temper and that was something they both couldn't afford at the moment.''Michiru calm down, I know you are upset but don't you think you are overreacting. Your mom invited me to talk about you and your coming to the school. She isn't inviting me to ask me about my intentions with you or how many times I slept with you already.''

The smaller girl blushed at that but decided to ignore that last sentence. ''Haruka how the hell can I calm down, what if my parents figure out about us? They'll get me off this school and they will make sure I will never see you again, is that what you want?''

''No ofcourse not.'' Michiru was really pushing her right now. ''Michi listen, this is a good oppertunity too if you think about it. Maybe your mother will like me for some reason if I play nice with her, then if you ever decide to tell her about us she won't take it too hard.'' Haruka wanted to applaud herself at that point. She didn't know where all those lies came from but whatever it was they seemed to be calming her lover. After all it weren't complete lies, if Michiru was ever going to tell her parents about her relationship with Haruka then atleast they would know her and maybe even like her. It depended on how Michiru's parents really were.

''Haruka, I do have the intentions to tell my parents about us but not yet, not now we're having some issues. I mean if they would try to break us apart and we're already having some problems then..''

''Wow wow wow.'' The tomboy interrupted her girlfriend. ''What kind of issues, are you still talking about how I got a little angry about you not wanting to tell your parents about us because...''

''And that's exactly it.'' This time is was Michiru interrupted the other.''You didn't even notice how i'm feeling at the moment. I'm talking about us and not be able to kiss or even touch in public because you are my teacher...'' She could hear Haruka sigh on the other side of the line. Was it really possible Haruka hadn't seen that little fact as a problem?

''Michi I know that must be hard for you but it's only for a few months, after that you can kiss me wherever and whenever you like. But if you really feel like my job and my status is going to be a problem then i'll find someone else to take over. Kim-Che owes me anyway.'' Haruka answered in a soft tone. She had her idea's about Michiru being bothered with something, she just hadn't known what it was exactly. Until now ofcourse.

'' A few months, promise ?'' The smaller girl's voice came. She sounded uncertain and scared as if she was afraid Haruka would never want to let anyone know they were dating or as if Haruka was ashamed of Michiru.

''I promise...'' Was the reply. Haruka obviously had calmed down a bit but Michiru's heart was still racing. She wasn't angry with Haruka anymore but she was now afraid of what would happen next. Were her parents going to find out about her and Haruka and how about Nao and Alexx, could they ever forgive her for the way she had threathened them? After all, the past few days she had been a terrible friend to them.The same counted for Ami and Makoto, when she would get back from home the first thing she was going to do was make up with all of them.

''Ruka, i'm sorry for what I said earlier, I don't hate you.'' Michiru apologized. She knew Haruka was going to forgive her but that didn't change she was feeling guilty for saying it.

''That's alright love, I know you didn't mean it. People say things they don't mean when they're angry.So what do you think, shall I give you a lift to your parents' house?'' The blonde finally asked.

Michiru gazed up at the clock on the wall before she went wide eyed.''No there's no need for that, my parents will pick me up. Well I think they'll send Rei our maid to get me but with other words, I already got a ride but you can ride along with us if you like.''

'' No thank you.'' Haruka said in a dramatic tone of voice. ''I'd rather drive myself.''

''Well I need to hang up now, I still have to pack my things.'' Michiru whispered. She really didn't want to hang up or go to her parents but what could she do about it?

''Okay, I have to go anyway too, it'll take me forever to find the right place.''

''Just look for the big house which has written _''filthy rich'' _all over it. It can't be hard to find then.'' Michiru joked causing Haruka to laugh.

''It can't be that bad.''

''Wanna swallow poison to that ?''Michiru asked. Haruka just told her she'd pass and would wait with her judgement. ''Good, i'll see you tonight then. Have a save trip okay?''

''You too.'' Haruka whispered. It wasn't really what she wanted to say but the words, those three simple words just didn't seem to get out of her mouth.

''And Haruka...?''

''Mhh ?''

'' I love you..'' The smaller girl whispered. This was enough to make Haruka smile even when she heard the click her phone made saying Michiru had hung up. But that didn't matter because after today she was sure Michiru loved her.

Michiru took a deep breath. Okay she had said it, it hadn't been the first time but she had said it. The only thing that was bothering now was Jack. What would she do if her parents would have invited Jack too. She had to tell Haruka about her engagement herself, if her blonde lover would hear it from anyone else it wouldn't be pretty.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews I got so far, i'm glad you still enjoy reading this story though i'm sorry it takes so long to update, but as many of you must know...it's hard to update during the vacation while being busy with so many other things at the same time..anyway let me know what you think. And i'm still using another computer so I can't check my spelling or grammar..Also In the next chapter Haruka will find out about Michiru's engagement and she won't handle it too well..._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters , they belong to Naoko Takeuchi , except if the names of some characters aren't familar to the ones of the show then I do own those characters but well..that's just random.

* * *

_Summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone she was taught to be ,but what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter 15

**You and I are meant to be**

''Please please please please please please!'' Michiru begged the black haired girl who still was slightly upset with Michiru's behaviour from earlier that day. For over half an hour Michiru had been pleading for Alexx to come along with her to her parents' house to keep Jack busy until she had told Haruka abouyt her engagement with him. Ofcourse until now she hadn't exactly succeeded yet. Alexx seemed to have no intention of helping her out anymore and Michiru couldn't blame her. She had treathened her friends like enemies. With that thought on her mind she stood up and gave her friend one last pleading look before turning around. She still had half an hour before her parents would arrive here to take her back home for the week. Michiru didn't know why but she wasn't nervous at all anymore. Somehow she had expected to be more upset with the fact her parents would be coming and the fact there was a chance they would find out about her and Haruka. But it still hadn't caused for any unwanted feelings yet. Sure, she didn't want to go to her parents' home, especially not now she and Haruka had finally worked out their differences but besides that...nothing. As if her make up talk with Haruka hadn't only taken away their doubts but also Michiru's fear of confronting her parents.

''Michiru..'' Alexx's voice suddenly came just when Michiru had reached the hall. The smaller girl turned around to face the black haired girl who was smiling sadly. Finally Alexx was saying something that didn't end with scolding or mean words but then again, all she had said so far was Michiru's name. ''I'm sorry I can't help you out this time. You know that if I come it will cause more problems, you can't lie your way through this one. You'll have to face reality now, Haruka will find out about your engagement and she'll probably be very mad, your parents will share that emotion too when they find out you and Haruka...A female are dating and that you've been lying to Jack by making him kiss another girl who he thought was you. I'm not sure if your fairy tale will have a happy ending.''

Now it was Michiru's turn to smile sadly. ''I'm not asking for a fairy tale.'' She then whispered, loud enough for Alexx to hear. ''I just want a happy ending with the one I truly love. Even my parents will have understand that.''

''Your parents didn't marry out of love.'' Alexx replied. ''You told me they had shared the same destiny as you and Jack will have to share if you don't wake up and start sticking up for yourself. Haruka is only human, she can only take a small amount of drama. Not what you are putting her through.'' Before Alexx or Michiru could say anything the front door flew open revealing Nao who seemed to be pretty excited about something.

''Oh my god you guys!'' The blonde chirped. ''There's a limo outside of the house with the lenght of Japan AND China. I guess this means your parents have arrived. Your mom looks pretty young, not what I expected. Besides I thought your mom would have aqua colored hair too.''

''No my mother has red hair.'' Michiru answered with a sigh wondering why she even bothered to reply anything. Nao would probably be as happy with her leave as Alexx seemed to be. Maybe it was because they would finally have some time together to sort their feelings for eachother out or maybe they still were mad at Michiru for her behaviour.

''Red ?'' Nao asked suprised. ''Then who's that raven haired chick who's waiting next to the limo?''

''The maid, Rei Hino.'' The smaller girl answered as she walked into the hall and took her suitcase ,which obviously seemed to be heavy, in her hands. ''Well I'm leaving now. Have fun you two..'' And with that she turned around to face the still closed front door. She felt sad that this was the way how she had to say goodbye to her friends. She wanted to leave a happy place, not a place full regret and anger.

''Michi...'' Nao then said placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Michiru gazed up wondering what Nao was going to do now. But what came next even suprised Alexx who had thought Nao would be really upset and pissed at Michiru. ''Good luck and play it save okay? I want you back in one piece.'' A smile appeared on Michiru's face as she nodded. Then she whispered a silent _thanks_ to Nao and a _goodbye_ to Alexx.

* * *

When Michiru got outside of the building she could see Rei standing next to a long white limo. Suddenly she could understand why people hated rich people so much. The way her parents had treathened Rei, but not only her parents, also Michiru..it wasn't humanity. It was more cruel but the smaller girl knew things would change. She would treath Rei just like a normal person, after all Rei was just like her...A human being who just did her work. ''Hi Rei.'' She greeted the maid with an honest smile on her face, suprising the raven haired girl.

'' Hi miss Kaioh, how was your stay?'' The maid asked polite causing Michiru to flinch. She didn't feel like talking to Rei in this kind of way.

''Just call me Michiru silly, we know eachother long enough and my stay here was great, i've met so many different people.'' Michiru said while handing the chauffeur her suitcase.

''I don't think your parents would approve of me calling you by your first name.'' Rei stated. She seemed to be really confused as if she hadn't expected Michiru to even bother talking to her. In the past this had been different, Michiru had looked like a spoiled girl who never talked to people from the lower class but it was obvious her stay at this public school had changed the smaller girl.

'' I don't care.'' Michiru answered smiling. ''So tell me, what have I missed, have my parents not done anything stupid like my dad getting my mom pregnant?'' This made Rei giggle but the moment she realised she was doing it she stopped. She had been raised as a maid by the Kaioh family and if she had learned one thing it was not to laugh when someone would make a fool out of someone from the Kaioh family.

''No your mother is still as skinny as she was when you left. Though you've missed a few things. Your mother simply flipped aftet you left. She was saying all kinds of things about you getting killed by the cruel world and that you would come back with a piercing or with black and pink hair. I guess she feared she had given her daughter away and would get a punk back in return.'' Rei said while shaking her head. She was not suppossed to tell anyone, especially Michiru, about this. But when the ranve haired maid gazed up again she could see Michiru was trying her best not to laugh. There was no doubt anymore, the aqua haired girl had changed completely, the question now was, would she still be able to please her parents and what would they say about Michiru's new behaviour. Rie didn't like to admit it but she liked this new Michiru much better than the old one.

''Rei, I want to apologize to you.'' Michiru suddenly said causing Rei to go wide eyed. The ranve haired girl was about to say something but the smaller girl interrupted her.''No don't say anything Rei, I really mean it. I treathed you like I was better than you which obviously wasn't true but I have to admit, the day before I left to this public school I finally realised the only reason for you being nice to me all the time was because...that's your job. But if it's not too late i'd like to try becoming your friend.''

For a moment the maid seemed to be at loss of words but then a smile appeared on her face as she nodded. ''I'd like that. I'm sure it'll make my work a lot nicer when having a friend.''

'' I agree.'' Michiru whispered while pulling the maid into a hug not knowing Nao and Alexx were watching her from the window of their room. Both were glad Michiru had finally learned her lesson but the aqua haired girl still had a long way to go. After all, the real trouble would start the moment she'd arrive at her house again. And with that Michiru and Rei stepped into the limo which drove off. Both Nao and Alexx now could only pray life would be kind with the smaller girl.

* * *

Haruka took a deep breath while knocking on the huge door. After the phone call with her lover she had felt a lot better but now she had finally arrived she couldn't help it but feel nervous. As if she knew something bad was going to happen. But one thing she had to admit, Michiru didn't lie when she said their house was huge. Their house looked like one of those villa's you only saw in movies. But before Haruka could even think of any other things to compare this house with the door opened revealing a tall and grey haired man who smiled politely.''Welcome back miss Kaioh. You've changed a lot...I didn't even recognise you.'' The old man said. 

The blonde tomboy shook her head amused.''No sir i'm not Michiru, my name is Haruka Tenoh, i'm a teacher from Michiru's school.'' The man just nodded but it was obvious her hadn't heard anything of what Haruka had just said.

''Step further miss, your parents are waiting for you.'' He then added.

''No sir, you misunderstood, i'm not...ah never mind.'' She then muttered before following the old man through a long hall which was decorated with paintings for mermaids and the sea. They looked really expensive. After a while of walking through the huge hall they reached a huge wooden door which was opened by the old man. The door led to a huge room which seemed to be the dinner room. There stood a long table in the middle of the room on which a few vases with roses stood. Besides that there wasn't much in the room, only more paintings, this time of famous buildings, and a huge red carpet that reached to another door which opened the moment Haruka started to wonder what was behind it.

Through the door came walking a red haired woman who looked like some sort of queen. She was dressed in a red evening dress, making Haruka feel like she was out of place with her plain clothing.''You must be Sasuka Tenoh.'' The woman spoke with a plastered smile on her face.

'' Haruka..'' The tomboy corrected the woman who nodded and just strugged it off.

''Right...Haruka. We talked on the phone. Well it seems you are here before Michiru so what do you think about it if we sit down for a while and talk about Michiru's prestations on the school and how she is doing?'' Haruka just nodded. She had just been in here for less than five minutes and already was this woman giving her a headache.

When Haruka sat down on a chair in front of the older woman the red haired woman started talking about how she found Michiru wasn't the right person to go to a public school and that she wasn't satisfied with Michiru pretending to be a normal teenager when everyone knew she would end up in a better position than anyone at that school. Haruka honestly had no idea what to say to this woman. It was now very clear why Michiru was afraid of her parents, to Haurka it was obvious this woman was expecting too much out of her daughter.

Then just when Haruka was about to say something two men walked through the huge door. One of them looked rather old as the other , looked younger with his black hair that fell a bit over his face.''Ah yes, Haruka i'd like you to meet My husband Takei and my son in law Jack.'' The woman spoke. Haruka stood up from her seat again to shake both men their hands. It only took a little while for Nanase's words to finally start having affect. Son in law? Michiru said she didn't have a sister. She had to be sure...

''Son in law ?'' Haruka asked giving the black haired guy named Jack a questioning look.

''Yes.'' Jack said proudly. ''I'm the lucky guy. I'm engaged to their daughter Michiru.'' He then added causing Haruka to feel a bit dizzy. Michiru was engaged? Now that did explain a lot of things. But mostly it explained why Michiru didn't want her lover to come here in the first place. After the blonde would be done with teaching there was no doubt in her mind she was ever planning on seeing Michiru ever again. The smaller girl had betrayed her trust. She didn't even want to know Michiru's reasons for lying. There couldn't be a good explanation for this...

''Is everything okay mr. Tenoh ?'' Jack asked concerned about the blonde who was turning very pale.

''I'm fine..'' With that she turned to the red haired woman who also was known as Michiru's mother. ''You know ma'am, I totally agree with you. A public school isn't for a girl like Michiru. She's talented...She deserves better.'' With that the blonde started to walk away again, brushing past the old man and out of the big dinner room.

''MR. TENOH !'' Michiru's father yelled after her but she didn't reply, she just kept walking. She didn't want them to see her cry. She felt terrible, all she wanted to do was get out of this place right away.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_Ah isn't that a hard way to find out and this time Michiru wasn't even here to defend herself. Well I hope you liked this chapter...The next one will be up at the end of this week..promise!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters , they belong to Naoko Takeuchi , except if the names of some characters aren't familar to the ones of the show then I do own those characters but well..that's just random.

* * *

_Summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone she was taught to be ,but what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter 16

****

The huge break-up Fiasco

The moment Haruka stepped out of the front door, followed by the old man who had opened the door and Michiru's fiancée Jack, she stood face to face with Michiru. The smaller girl was giving her a questioning look wondering why Haruka looked so upset. But the moment she saw Jack she knew what had happened. But not only Michiru was shocked at this moment. She was aware of the fact Haruka was angry with her, no that didn't describe the blonde's look good enough. Haruka was beyong pissed, mad and furious. Also Jack was shocked. If this girl with the aqua hair just came out of the limo followed by Rei, then who was the black haired girl he had been kissing back in Tokyo?

For a moment the three just stood there watching eachother closely. Haruka seemed to be waiting for the man to greet and hug Michiru but something seemed to stop him from doing so. Michiru on the other hand looked more shocked about the whole situation. ''Uhm...'' Rei started. ''Why don't we all go inside and uhm...well eat, dinner is almost ready.'' It wasn't really a question, more a plead. Jack simply nodded in reply. He was kind of curious about Michiru's explanation. He had been kissing the wrong girl after all!

Michiru gazed up at her blonde lover giving the tomboy a pleading look but ofcourse Haruka wasn't planning on giving in to that look any longer. ''I'm afraid I have to go. I just realised I have something important to do.'' And with that said she started to walk away, brushing past Michiru as she did so. But someone stopped her. When she looked down she saw it was Michiru herself who had grabbed the taller woman's arm. Rei and Jack watched the scene in silence, wondering what would happen or what was going on between them in the first place.

''Haruka please...Don't go.'' The aqua haired girl whispered.''I know this must sound like i've been using you for quite a time but none of that is true. Please let me explain.'' The tomboy just pulled away, still not looking at the smaller girl.

''Why would I even give you a chance to explain. I don't even think you can explain something like this to me. And even if you could I don't care, it wouldn't change the fact you've been lying to me all this time.''

''I know Ruka...'' Michiru said out loud causing Rei and Jack to go wide eyed. They both knew that the blonde teacher's name was Haruka Tenoh. If Michiru really was calling the blonde 'Ruka' it would mean there was more going on between them than they let on. ''And i'm sorry for lying but I wanted to tell you. Today actually but you found out..this wasn't how I wanted it either. Don't go away...'' Michiru took a deep breath. She knew that what she was going to say next would atleast make Haruka stay a little bit longer.''I'll tell my parents about us...I promise, i'll tell them tonight.''

Haruka seemed to be pleased by this because the moment Michiru had said it the blonde had stopped with walking away to turn around. Rei and Jack on the other hand were far from pleased. ''Tell your parents what?'' They asked in unison. But before they got an answer Michiru had already run into the blonde's arms while hugging the tomboy tightly. Haruka just let it happen but didn't do anything herself, she just kept looking at the old man who had opened the door for her earlier. It was now she finally had figured out he must've been the butler.

When the smaller girl noticed Haruka wasn't doing anything to show Michiru she was giving her another chance or was greatful she pulled back againwhile taking a deep breath. She had really ruined things now. Haruka had never been so cold towards her. The tomboy didn't even have to say anything for Michiru to know how angry she was. Michiru was sure that if it was up to Haruka she would've gave her a good smack already. The blonde's eyes betrayed her fury.''Haruka...'' Michiru whispered as she followed the butler and Rei back into the house. Haruka who followed her had ofcourse heard her girlfriend's whisper but didn't do anything. She would wait just a little bit longer to figure out what she would do next. It depended on how Michiru's parents would react and to the smaller girl's explanation to her lies. So far Haruka couldn't think of a good reason for Michiru not to have told her about her engagement. After all, who would forget to mention such a thing. If that would be Michiru's excuse Haruka would break up with the smaller girl for sure. Then again, at the moment the taller woman was almost a hundred percent sure she would break up with Michiru at the end of this day.

When they got inside again Haruka could see the mixed expressions on the faces of Michiru's parents. They looked as if they had seen a ghost and to them it felt like they had. There was almost nothing left of the Michiru they had known. Michiru used to have such an innocent and shy look on her face, now that look was gone and replaced by something they couldn't explain. She looked more like a rebelion. But it seemed they decided to strugg it off since they were with company. ''Michiru, darling! I missed you so much!'' Nanase said with a low but cool tone in her voice causing both Rei and Haruka to shiver at the tone. Michiru's mother really looked like those type of woman you always got to see in movies, she was one of those ''i'm too good for you'' types. Atleast that was the first expression Haruka had gotten of the woman.

Also what was the most expected now was for Nanase to hug her daughter, which she to Haruka's suprise, didn't do. She just stood there giving Michiru one of those _welcome home_ smiles. The aqua haired girl didn't even bother to hug her mother either, she knew her mother would find it an unnessesary act. Somehow it had pained her in the past, now she had gotten used to it. Her father on the other hand wasn't like that. Sure he wasn't the easy type either but he never felt bothered with showing his daughter some affection and with that he walked over to Michiru and hugged her tightly.

''We're glad to have you back princess.'' He whispered as he pulled back again while looking at his wife who seemed embarressed with his act. Michiru was happy that her parents were happy to have her back but she couldn't help it but wonder if they would be happy with her return too if she would've told them about her relationship with Haruka. After all she wasn't so sure if there was much left of their relationship anyway.

''I've missed you too daddy.'' The aqua haired girl lied while looking over her fathers shoulder to look at Jack. He still seemed confused but much to her relieve her kept his mouth shut. Maybe he was too embarressed by the fact he had been tricked and kissed a ''low life girl''. Or maybe he was still in shock from what he had seen in front of the house. No one who saw Haruka and Michiru together like that would ever doubt if they were involved in a relationship but it was also possible that this Jack person wasn't so bad after all and had just decided to not ask anything til they were alone later. With that on her mind Michiru turned around to look at the blonde tomboy who gave her a cold glare in return.

Now Haruka had met Michiru's parents it had all become clear to her why Michiru had been so afraid to tell them, she was raised by not just a simple and rich family but they were also very strict. It was hard to have your own opinion around here. But now she was also sure she didn't want Michiru to tell her parents about them anymore. It wouldn't be worth it. Michiru would lose her family for sure and after all, they weren't a really great couple together. All they did was fight lately not to mention how Michiru had betrayed the blonde's trust.

''Now let's eat.'' Nanase said as she gestured Rei and the old butler to leave this room and leave them all alone. The raven haired girl and the old man just replied by nodding before they walked out of the room leaving Jack, Haruka, Michiru and Michiru's parents behind in the huge dinner room.

''Actually...'' Michiru said before anyone of them could sit down. She had to do this, it was to prove to the blonde she really loved her.'' I wanted to tell you something first...I know it might ruin your mood today mother, father..but it's important for me to tell you this.''

''You're pregnant!'' Nanase yelped. ''I knew it the moment you walked into the house, I said to myself I was just seeing things when I saw you changed ever since you left to that...school, but now it all makes sense, who's the father?''

''Mother, I'm not pregnant, thought maybe it's better if you all sit down...'' With that said Michiru turned to Jack.'' I also want to apologize to you in advance for...''

''I'm sorry , Michiru could I talk to you for a moment...excuse us.'' Haruka said and before the smaller girl could answer the tomboy had already pulled her away from the table and into the hall.

''Haruka what are you doing, I wanted to tell them about u...''

'' I know.'' Haruka interrupted Michiru. ''But it's not right to do so. Your parents are too proud and besides that your fiancée seems like a nice guy. Just let it be. I don't want to become a part of this family anyway.''

''But I don't want a nice guy Ruka, I want you!''

'' Michi...'' A voice came from behind the arguing couple causing them both to look up in shock at a red haired woman. Michiru's mother had followed them to ask if everything was okay but instead of finding that out she had found out about something else.

''Mother...I...'' Michiru started but was interrupted when her mother's hand crossed her cheek.

''He's your teacher Michiru! How could you do something like that, do you want to ruin this family. He's too old for you, you're young and Jack loves you. What has gotten in to you!'' Nanase seemed to have forgotten all about the fact that Haruka was still standing besides Michiru but much to the smaller girl's dismay the tomboy didn't do anything. She just stood there looking at the scene in front of her. How could Haruka be so cold?

''Mother please control yourself, Haruka isn't that old anyway and even if she was too old for me who cares? Isn't it love what counts?'' Michiru asked as the first tear fell down her face.

'' Don't talk to me like that young girl!'' Nanase yelled back. ''What do you know about love, all man care for is getting into your pants. Love is for those who are foolish enough to believe in it!''

''Well Haruka is different, _she_ loves me!'' It was out before Michiru had even realised she said it. Even her mother seemed to be speechless at this point. She was looking at Michiru with a pleading look in her eyes as if she was waiting for the smaller girl to tell her she had made a mistake by saying Haruka was a 'she' and not a 'he' but much to her own dismay it never came.

Once again the huge doors flew open revealing Jack and Michiru's father who gave the three woman questioning looks.''What's going on here, what's all that yelling about?'' Michiru's father asked. He sounded impatient and annoyed. After all, he hadn't seen his daughter in such a long time and all he had seen so far was pain, sadness and now yelling.

''Tell your freak daughter that dating a female teacher is wrong!'' Nanase screamed but to be honest with everyone she looked so much weaker than she was letting on. She looked like she was about to faint.

''Excuse me?'' The man asked. He was slightly confused by his wife's words. Jack on the other hand seemed to finally understand what was going on but he still didn't say anything. He decided to just watch what was going to happen. Himself didn't like marrying to Michiru either, back in Holland there already was a girl he loved.

''That thing...it's...it's a woman!'' Michiru's mother yelled while pointing at the blonde tomboy who still didn't do anything. She wasn't even defending herself nor Michiru. Michiru's father looked up at Haruka with a shocked look on his face. For a moment he seemed to be studying her but then he looked at his daughter.

'' Michiru is this how you're repaying us? We let you go to a school, a public school to please you and you repay us by coming home with this...woman?'' He asked his daughter with an angered tone in his voice.

''Actually it were you who invited me over, if it was up to Michiru I was still back in Tokyo.'' Haruka finally said. It weren't the words Michiru was hoping for but atleast Haruka said something. To Michiru it felt like everyone was against her now.

''Don't interrupt me.'' He hissed before concentrating on the crying aqua haired girl again.''Michiru you'll marry Jack wheter you like it or not and I forbid you to ever see this...this woman again and that's final!'' He added.

''But...'' Michiru started but was interrupted by Haruka.

''Don't bother Michiru, you're not even worth it.'' And with that the blonde turned away to walk out of the house, leaving all of this behind.

''You should follow her example, she walks away so easily Michiru, it clearly shows she doesn't care enough for you.'' Nanase said with a stern voice. And even though she had such a stern tone in her voice she still looked like she felt sorry for Michiru.

''We're just having some problems!'' Michiru yelled back. She was finally raising her voice against her parents. Even Haruka who had almost reached for the door stopped to listen at the smaller girl's words.

''But I do have faith in our relationship because I believe...No i'm sure Haruka and I are meant to be together. I love her! And nothing you will say or do will ever change that...You can make me marry Jack but you will never make me actually love him!''

Michiru's parents both were at loss of words at that point. All they could do was look at the daughter who held a hurt but certain look on her face. Then they saw her turn around to look at the blonde tomboy who started back at her before shaking her head. With that Haruka turned around herself and opened the front door and without giving the crying girl a second look she walked away.

**To be continued...**

* * *

As always Let me know what you think. I'm really happy with all the reviews i'm getting. Also I want to say that this story is allmost reaching its end...but don't worry, more fics are soon to be updated!

TheWretchedOne, Dev1988 : Soldiers, as your captain I say, keep those helmets near you, things will only get worse after this...

Lyra14260 : I'm sorry you weren't able to read my other fic (green tea incident)but well, I hope this makes up for it, it's not the happiest chapter but it's something...

To the rest, thanks a lot for all your reviews, keep them coming!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters , they belong to Naoko Takeuchi , except if the names of some characters aren't familar to the ones of the show then I do own those characters but well..that's just random.

* * *

_Summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone she was taught to be ,but what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter 17

**And I don't want the world to see me**

Nao and Alexx sat on the couch in silence, neither of them was saying anything. Both were concerned with how everything would go between Haruka and Michiru's parents. But most important, they wanted to know if Michiru had gotten over her fear and finally confessed to her parents that she and Haruka were indeed dating. But ofcourse that wasn't all that was on their minds. Nao was also busy with thinking of something to say to Alexx, she knew this wasn't the best time to confess the black haired girl that she loved her but it was the best chance she had.

''Alexx...?'' Nao started but before she could say anything more and before Alexx was able to reply they heard a loud knocking on the front door. This was kind of suprising since it was past midnight already. Who would visit them at such a time? Maybe it was Michiru who had returned again because something had gone terribly wrong. Nao just pretended she wasn't about to ask Alexx anythig and stood up, taking a deep breath while she did so. At a lousy moment she wanted to confess Alexx she was in love with her and when she thought the moment couldn't get any worse to do so someone was able to ruin it for her again.

As she took another deep breath she opened the door. She was already prepared to yell at the person at the door but when she opened it she was pressed towards the wall on the other side of the room, feeling someone press their lips to hers. For a moment she was paralyzed and unable to act but when she regained her senses she opened her eyes to see who was kissing her. Much to her own shock it was Haruka who had just attacked her. But somehow this fact didn't make Nao stop kissing the taller woman. She knew Alexx was watching them from her place on the couch. So with that Nao closed her eyes again and put her arms around the blonde tomboy's neck, pressing their bodies closer together.

Alexx couldn't believe what she was seeing. Haruka had just attacked Nao and was now kissing her but that was not all, Nao was returning the kiss and from her point of view it really looked like a passionate kiss. Ofcourse it only looked that way because Alexx was blinded by jealousy and anger by now. How could Haruka do this to Michiru, did Michiru even know Haruka was here kissing one of her friends? But most of all, did this ruin all her chances with Nao?

For a moment to catch their breaths both Nao and Haruka stopped kissing eachother, giving one another a stern but questioning look. Even though they hated eachother, their feelings to either take revenge and to make the person the really loved, took over as they started kissing again, getting lost in the feeling. Both felt like they were cheating on the ones they truly loved. Stupid ofcourse. After all Haruka only did this because this would be her way of taking revenge at Michiru. And to her the relationship between her and the aqua haired girl was nothing but history now. Nao, who was having those similiar thoughts just decided to bloack them out. Alexx wasn't her girlfriend and Alexx wouldn't be jealous either. The black haired girl didn't like her like that.

''Haruka Tenoh! Nao Rayne!'' Alexx yelled angered causing both blondes to stop with what they were doing.''What the hell do you think you are doing? First of all...'' She now pointed at Haruka.''Does Michiru know you are here and that you are cheating on her, I thought you two loved eachother!'' Then she turned her attention to Nao. ''And how can you do this to Michiru? She's your friend, she trusts you, doesn't that mean anything to you?''

Nao now let go of Haruka as she started to walk towards Alexx but she stopped when she noticed the rage that Alexx held in her eyes.''But most of all, how could you do this to me Nao? Can't you see that I love you? I don't understand it anymore...How can I love you while you are so damn cruel towards people and friends. You are so cold to me when all I try to do is show you how much I care...Are you too blind to see what's really there? Or do you simply don't want to see it?''

Both Haruka and Nao just stood there, listening and looking at the yelling black haired girl. To Nao the words of Alexx meant more to her than anything in the world. So after all, Alexx did return her feelings. Haruka on the other hand could somehow understand how Alexx was feeling. Michiru had done almost the same thing to her. ''Alexx...I...I...didn't know...'' Nao admitted after a few more minutes of trying to figure out what to say.

''Ofcourse you didn't know...'' Alexx whispered as tears slide down her face.''Ofcourse...you didn't know...'' Then she wiped away her tears to look up at the blonde tomboy.''Now what are you doing here and why aren't you with Michiru, shouldn't you be there with her to support her while she talks to her parents?''

''Why should I?'' Haruka asked annoyed. This was none of Alexx's bussiness.''Besides she has her lover boy already. I'm sure you already met him since I seem to be the last to know Michiru was ENGAGED!'' Haruka now screamed causing both Alexx and Nao to jump. ''Don't tell me i'm the one who's wrong here. Michiru and I are no longer together so I can kiss any girl I like at the moment, I just thought it would be a good feeling to screw one of her best friends. Let her feel what I feel like now.''

''Well be happy it didn't get so far.'' Alexx said, ignoring Nao who looked like she was about to break down into tears.''We knew Michiru was engaged, yes. But there was a good reason for Michiru not to tell you about it. She was ashamed Haruka, actually that's not a good reason either but who knows what went on in her head? What matters is that her parents gave Michiru's hand to this Jack guy before she was even born. It was what they had promised Jack's parents the moment they found out they would have a daughter. Michiru tried to accept that fact but then she met you and fell in love. Ever since she met you she has changed Haruka. She's no longer that spoiled little girl, she grew up and she fought for her right to be with you. I even acted to be Michiru when he got here so she could be with you without getting disturbed.''

''He was here ? In her room !'' Haruka yelled angered. She simply didn't want to believe what Alexx was saying because if it was true what the black haired girl had just told her then she had made a big mistake. What if it was the truth? What would've happened if she had indeed listened to Michiru's explanation before she run off. Oh yes, maybe now she was going to doubt her acts but it still didn't change the fact Michiru had been wrong by keeping this thing a secret. The blonde tomboy wasn't even sure if she would be able to forgive Michiru. Maybe this fight had indeed been the final blow.

''Haruka get over yourself, he was in my room. It was me kissing him, he doesn't, or atleast, didn't know I wasn't really Michiru. I think he was as shocked to see Michiru at her parents' house as you were to see and meet him.'' Alexx said, once more ignoring Haruka's words. ''But please Haruka, look deep into yourself. Do you really think that sleeping with different girls is going to make you forget about Michiru? Do you really believe that you'll feel good after you had your revenge? But most of all and be honest with me, is this what you want or are you willing to give Michiru a second chance. I think she deserves it...''

Haruka just stood there, letting Alexx talk on. She didn't want to admit it but the black haired girl was right. Michiru did indeed deserve a second chance. She knew Michiru was punished enough already. She had been slapped by her own mother, disowned by her father but most of all she had been left alone by her own lover, who shouldn't have walked away but should've stayed with her in this time of need. Haruka knew that if Michiru needed someone who cared for her, it was now more than ever.''Go to her...Make up for whatever has happened but most of all be gentle with her...'' Alexx added after that before looking down at the floor beneath her and started to walk towards her own room, brushing past Nao as she did so. The blonde wanted to stop Alexx but couldn't find the courage or strenght to do anything.

When Alexx had closed the door behind her Haruka finally managed to move as she turned to look at the other blonde.''Are you okay Nao? I'm sorry I caused this. If I had known you and Alexx...I mean...well...I'm sorry.''

Nao gazed up, her evil glare was back again. It had been gone for a while but it was finally back. As if the devil inside of her had taken over again.''I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I mean I kissed you and Alexx hates me now. And the best part is...I don't care. I don't need anyone in my life, but I have to admit, you're a great kisser Tenoh.'' She said with a smile on her face which was obviously fake.

''Who are you trying to fool Nao, me or yourself?'' Haruka asked with a smirk but at the same time she looked like she was about to break down. It seemed that both Nao as Haruka were hiding their true feelings. Nao didn't even answer the other's question and with that Haruka started to head for the door, not bothering to give the other blonde a second look. If she would be able to make up with Michiru she would give Alexx a huge present.

* * *

Michiru sat behind the huge dinner table, staring at her food while feeling the yes of her parents and Jack pierce right through her. Somehow she had hoped Haruka would return and take her away from this place but Michiru knew Haruka wouldn't come back. She had ruined it but even though she knew she deserved it, she couldn't help it but believe that this wasn't fair, even to her. After all no one should be treathed like this. She felt so alone right now even though she was among family. 

Rei stood in the corner of the room next to the old butler and another maid with black and short hair, named Hotaru Tomoe. The raven haired girl could see how uncomfortable Michiru was at the moment. The aqua haired girl looked like someone had just made her kiss satan himself though Rei was sure that if the devil would see Michiru like this even he would be shocked.

''Do you think she will come back?'' Hotaru asked Rei in a whispering tone. The raven haired girl just strugged. She honestly didn't know. She didn't know this Haruka person at all but from what she had seen Haruka looked like a real cruel person, no one would treath someone who they love like she had treathened Michiru.

''She'll be back.'' The old man whispered with a certain smile on his face.''Believe me on this one girls, I've seen that person's expression, it was pained, hurt and scared. Haruka will come back after she has found herself.''

''How can you possibly know?'' Hotaru asked while sweatdropping.''When you opened the door you kept believing it was Michiru who stood in front of you, not Haruka.'' Also Rei sweatdropped at that statement. She had noticed many times that this old man was getting too old for his job and this just proved her point even more.

''Just a little accident.'' The man said, the certain smile on his face never dissapearing.''Besides I bet on money with the lord that Haruka would come back.'' This was enough to cause both Hotaru and Rei to almost choke in their words.

''You bet with Michiru's father that Haruka would be back?'' Rei asked a little too loud because the moment the question had left her mouth everyone was looking into their direction. Including Michiru who first looked at the three in the corner of the room before looking back at her father in shock. Michiru's father just murmured something under his breath and continued eating. Michiru's mother on the other hand wasn't going to let that comment go that easily.

''Rei Hino, would you please step to the front.'' She said, it was more a command than a question. The raven haired girl just did as she was asked. She knew what this meant. She was going to get fired for disturbing their dinner. Other people gor fired for less than that, she should've seen this one coming.''Rei, tell us, how long have you been working for us?''

''Three years.'' Was the short answer.

''Then you must know that I don't like people ruining our dinner with unnessesary things. You are fired.'' Nanase said without any sign or regret or compassion. And without saying anything else she turned back and went on with eating her dinner.

''Mother, you can't fire her for such a lousy reason!'' Michiru suddenly spoke.''That's cruel and cold hearted, have you got no feeling at all? She may be the maid here but atleast she works for her money, all you do is ruin people's lives and yell at people. Go find yourself a freaking hobby! And i'm not marrying Jack and that's final and if you don't agree with that then so be it, i'll change my last name and I will be no shame to the family. That's all you care about anyway no? I mean status means more to you than your own daughter! I'm sure you'll tell the world I got kipnapped and murdered, you'll even be willing to fake a funeral to keep your status high, as long as the world doesn't mind out your lovely and innocent sweet little daughter is a freaking lesbian!'' With that said she stood up from her seat and walked over to the huge doors.

''Michiru Kaioh, what the hell do you think you are doing?'' Nanase yelled. It was obvious she was still in shock of all what her daughter had just said.''If you don't get back her this instance you can consider yourself no longer part of this family!'' This made Michiru stop with walking away at once. Slowly she turned around.

''You know what mother, I do NOT care. I lost everything already anyway, my friends, my lover...so why don't add my family at that too? I don't care...'' Then she turned back to Rei.''Rei would you be so kind to help me pack my stuff, i'm going back to school.''

''It'll be my pleasure.'' The raven haired girl said with a smile.

''I quit too.'' Suddenly a voice said causing everyone to look at Hotaru who held a confident smile on her face.''I've worked for a lot of family's but I have to admit this is the first family...no actually..Miss Nanase, you've yelled at us, made us feel like we were worth nothing ever since we got here. Would it hurt you to give us some credit from time to time?'' Then she also turned to look at Michiru.''Please take me with you...'' Michiru just nodded.

For a moment the old butler couldn't stop staring at the pale Nanase who seemed to be at loss of words and near fainting. Then he smiled and turned to look at the girls. ''Well girls, that took you long enough.'' He said with an amused tone in his voice, suprising the three young girls.

''I assume you want to quit too?'' Michiru father said while giving his wife a cold glare. Even he couldn't believe that his wife could act so cold towards her own daughter. Sure he wasn't happy with Michiru being in love with another female but after he had heard Michiru's little speech he indeed had come to realise how wrong they had been.They couldn't force Michiru to marry someone she didn't love. They couldn't control her emotions. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

''I'm old sir, no one would hire me at this state. I need to take care of my wife, she's sick and if I stop working I won't be able to pay the hospital anymore. I'll serve you til I drop death.'' With that he winked at the girls who nodded back and started to walk through the huge doors.

''Michiru!'' Michiru's father suddenly yelled causing the aqua haired girl to look up at him with a questioning look on her face. ''Go make up with this Tenoh woman. I can clearly see you love her and if you meant what you said about believing she is your true love, then I will support you two.'' Nanase couldn't believe her own ears, neither could Michiru, Rei, Hotaru nor the old butler at that moment.

But then a smile appeared on Michiru's face.''Thanks dad...'' She whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Then she turned away one last time and started to walk away, followed by both Rei and Hotaru who had never felt this free in their lives before.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_I'm sorry I didn't reply any of your reviews, i've been kind of busy lately. First our car broke down so we spend a lot of time finding a new one, which we did...then ofcourse, most parts in Europe are facing a heatwave, including the part I live in so it's simply too hot to typ down a chapter...But I did it (huge happy smile) just one more chapter to go and 'this story is done people. And don't worry, it'll have a happy ending. Anyway thanks a lot for all your wonderful reviews... I dedicate this chapter to My girlfriend, because without her I wouldn't have been able to find any inspiration for this chapter and story. Please let me know what you think and review!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters , they belong to Naoko Takeuchi , except if the names of some characters aren't familar to the ones of the show then I do own those characters but well..that's just random. I don't own the song mentioned here either!

* * *

_Summary_ : Michiru is a rich girl who has lived her life being someone she was taught to be ,but what happens when life suddenly makes an unexpected turn , causing her to meet the love of her life...Haruka/Michiru

* * *

Chapter 18

**Can you help me?**

_Living on the edge, out of control,  
and the world just won't let me slow down,  
But in my biggest picture, was a photo of you and me.  
Girl you know I've tried, I work hard to provide all the material things_

The trip back to the school took forever. Atleast in Michiru's opinion. She was happy about her father being so understanding but she still didn't know what would happen next between her and Haruka. Would the blonde give her another chance or was this what they called, the end? The word made Michiru shudder. She was sure that as long as she believed and kept having faith that Haruka and her would be able to make up again, it would eventually become reality. Atleast, she hoped.

Finally after what seemed to be for hours they had arrived at the school grounds again. Even though everything still looked the same to Michiru, she still couldn't help it but notice a certain change in the wind. Before she arrived here she hadn't noticed it but now, it was so clear that something was about to happen. She just didn't know wheter that thing was something good or bad.

''Michiru, we are here. Shall we help you bring your stuff to your room or would you prefer us to stay in the car?'' Hotaru asked causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts and to look up at the black haired maid. She simple shook her head in reply before opening the car door. She didn't want to go up yet. She just stood there, looking at the huge building. Ofcourse she noticed all the people who were staring out of the windows of their rooms, wondering what was going on on the grounds. It was now that they finally realised that Michiru wasn't what they thought she was. Sure they had expected her to be rich, after all it was a rumor that went through the whole school, but now it was finally confirmed when they saw the limo the aqua haired girl stepped out. But Michiru didn't care about the looks they were giving her. She couldn't change who she was or where she was from, they would just have to like her for who she was.

''I'm going up.'' Michiru then said while taking a deep breath.''I want to be certain about something first. My room mates, i've been pretty mean to them lately. If they don't want me to share a room with them anymore then i'll leave again.'' With that Michiru started to walk towards the huge building. What she ofcourse didn't know was that Haruka was already there, waiting for her.

_that I thought would make you happy.  
I'm confused can u make me understand,  
cause I try to give you the best of me,  
I thought we were cool, maybe I was blind,  
but never took time to see._

While taking a deep breath Michiru stepped out of the elevator. She felt nervous, she was just a few steps away from her room and her roommates. But Michiru was overall curious, she wanted to know if Alexx and Nao in the main time had already coupled up. But when she looked up in order to see who was standing in front of her she dropped her keys and all those emotions she had been feeling before suddenly dissapeared. In front of her stood Haruka with a sad smile on her face. Both didn't know what to say, both secretly hoped there wouldn't be any need for words in the first place. They wanted to kiss and make up so badly without having to mention this ever again. But then again, they didn't know if that would be what the other wanted too.

Since Michiru knew Haruka would never be the first one to break this uncomfortable silence she decided it would be her that spoke up first. She still didn't know what she was going to say, She didn't even know why the blonde tomboy was here in the first place.''Haruka...'' She said but much to her own dismay it had come out all wrong. Her voice sounded broken, careless and cold while that wasn't exactly what Michiru was feeling. She was just so afraid that Haruka was here only to hurt her, it was some kind of reflex to use that kind of a coldness in her voice.

''Michiru...'' The blonde said. All of a sudden she didn't want to be here anymore. Somehow she had hoped for Michiru to be more...softer, more forgiving. She knew that it had been wrong of her to expect Michiru to warm up towards her after what had happened before.''I...Just wanted to say goodbye...Officially.'' And with that the blonde brushed past the aqua haired girl without giving her a second look. Something inside of her screamed for her to turn around and apologize to Michiru for being so rude but her pride and conscious stopped her while she was walking towards the elevator.

''Goodbye...'' Was all Michiru could whisper without the blonde hearing it. She could feel hot drops of water slide down her cheeks and made their way to the ground. But she didn't care anymore. All the hope in being able to win Haruka back had dissapeared the moment Haruka had spoken those words..._Goodbye_ and _Officially_. She knew that maybe her coldness had driven Haruka away but what could she do now? Would she chase after her blonde love or would she just accept it was over and that she had ruined their relationship? She decided just to let it go as she started to walk towards the door that led to the room she shared with Nao and Alexx.

_tell me what you want from me.  
Can you help me?  
Tell me why you wanna leave.  
Baby canyou help me?  
Without you my whole world is falling apart and I'm going crazy,  
life's a prison when you're in love alone._

* * *

The usual smiling and smirking Haruka walked into the livingroom and threw her car keys on the table. Then she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and walked back with it to the livingroom. She had lost the most important thing in the world because of her damn pride. Why couldn't she just tell Michiru how sorry she was for threathening her so bad, why couldn't she just be strong for once and pick up the damn phone and dail the aqua haired girl's number? But she already knew the answer, she was too afraid to call Michiru, she was afraid of getting rejected after her horrible attitude. 

''You're getting drunk already? It is still late in the afternoon, Tenoh...what's up with the sad look. Is something wrong?'' A voice came causing the blonde to jump up from the couch and turn around to look at her black haired friend.''No need for standing up, it's just me.'' Kim-che added with a smile which faded after she saw the state the blonde was in. Haruka didn't look good at all.

_girl I need you to come back home,  
you know I need you, I dont wanna be alone_

''You finally got what you wanted.'' Haruka hissed as she fought the urge to throw the bottle of wine to her friend's head.''Michiru and I broke up. Happy now? Now I can go on with being a teacher without having to fear losing my job and dissapoint...''

''You think this is what I want Ruka?'' Kim-Che interrupted her friend.''This is far from what I want. Michiru made you happy, that was clear for anyone to see. Even a blind man would sense that you and Michiru were...no, are meant to be together. Now tell me, what happened?''

''She lied...I overreacted and now I screwed up even more by walking away.'' Haruka answered. She didn't feel like going over this again.

''Haruka Tenoh and overreacting, now why am I not suprised?'' Kim-Che joked as she walked to the kitchen to get herself something to drink.''And about you walking away, Haruka that is what you always do. You keep walking away from your problems.''

''Tell me something I don't know.'' The tomboy muttered before falling down on the couch again, trying to open the bottle of wine desperately.

''Well I do know that drinking isn't going to solve anything.'' The black haired girl shot back. She just had walked into this room five minutes ago and already Haruka was working on her nerves.''Why don't you just call her to explain or maybe you should write a letter if you can't say it to her, maybe it'll help, maybe it'll make things worse but in the end, what have you got to lose?''

''Shut up Kim-Che.'' The blonde hissed angry. She couldn't think clear anymore, she wanted to cry so badly but at the same time she wanted to yell and laugh. She didn't know why though. This was far from funny. Then when her last attempt of opening the wine bottle failed she threw it against the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Red fluids covered the white carpet while the sound of broken glass on the ground filled the room.

_Girl I put your love up on a shelf,  
and I guess I just left it to die,  
and now we're not together cause,  
I hurt you too many times,  
and now you're not around,_

''As long as you're not expecting me to clean your mess up.'' The black haired girl said while rolling her eyes. Haruka had some problems with controlling her anger. But before she could say anything else Haruka stood up from the couch and walked to her bedroom as finally the first tear slide down her face, followed by many more.

* * *

Michiru now sat in her own room on her bed while staring out of the window. It was already getting dark outside. The only light that decorated Michiru's room came from a tiny candle which stood next to her bed on the small cupboard. She couldn't believe she had lost Haruka like this, it still hadn't sunken in just yet, not completely that was. 

Both Alexx and Nao had ofcourse noticed the smaller girl's behaviour. After Haruka had left Alexx had gotten out of her room to talk with Nao about what happened but just when she had entered the livingroom Michiru had brushed past her with red and swollen eyes from crying. And before she could even ask something Michiru had already dissapeared into her own room again. They were worried about their friend. Hadn't she and Haruka met in the hall? Did this mean that Haruka either didn't apologize to the aqua haired girl or did it mean that they weren't able to solve their misunderstanding anymore and that it really was too late to make up after all. Both Nao and Alexx didn't want to believe that.

_I wish forever more that the time  
that I've wasted we used it to make sweet love,  
baby be my guide, please take my hand, want you to know  
that I've got ya if you need it,  
dont wanna be on the outside, lookin in,  
I gotta have you girl can't you see..._

Michiru took another deep breath before falling backwards on her bed, closing her eyes in the process. Why did things and life have to be like this? Rei and Hotaru had left a couple of hours ago, they went back to the house of Michiru's parents to get their own stuff from there before they would leave for their own homes. Somehow Michiru envied the two maids. Even though Michiru hadn't exactly been nice to them in the past they still had been nice to her and they had never ever lost their temper with her, while Michiru and Haruka never were able to keep their anger and emotions hidden from one another. If Michiru had been more like Rei or Hotaru then maybe she wouldn't have been so cold in the hall and maybe...She had to stop thinking like this. There was no point in thinking about the _what if's_? Past was past, there was nothing she could do now besides hope that fate maybe had some mercy with her. Tomorrow was another day...Atleast she hoped.

* * *

_(5 Months later)_

''Come on Nao, we don't have all day! The summer has officially started today!'' Alexx yelled as she turned around to look for the blonde girlfriend. Nao didn't look all too happy, she was too tired to be cheerful. She hadn't slept last night because of excitement and now she was too tired. The irony. But she was wide awake when she saw Makoto walk into their direction with a happy smile on her face.

''Hi Alexx, Rayne...I just wanted to wish you two a nice summer vacation. Any plans?'' The brunette asked while Nao snorted something.

''Yeah I got plans Kino, and they don't include you.'' The blonde replied in a sweet tone causing Alexx to sweatdrop.

''Some things never change.'' Ami's voice came from behind the three girls.''Come on Nao, be nice for a change, we won't see eachother anymore after this. Maybe in college.''

''That's what I hope for.'' Nao said while sticking her tongue out to the blue haired girl who just giggled in reply. She didn't want to admit it but she was going to miss Nao and Makoto's fights. She and Makoto had made up around four months ago and they were a couple again, it was about the same time that Alexx and Nao had officially became a couple much to everyone's suprise. But what had suprised them the most had been Michiru's relationship with Haruka.

When Michiru and Haruka both hadn't become a couple after two more months of ignoring and avoiding one another everyone had given up on them and even now people feared that they would never come together anymore. Haruka's days as a teacher had officially ended today too much to their pleasure. They liked Haruka a lot but the blonde could be so annoying in class. Somehow the blonde tomboy always had been able to annoy her students with her nagging about how modern japanese sucked. They hadn't really learned anything from the tomboy but despite that no one had failed her classes.

''Hi girls!'' A fifth voice came, causing all of them to turn around to look at Minako and Michiru who had just walked out of the school building with satisfied smiles on their faces. School was finally over, they couldn't believe it.

''Hi Minako, Michi.'' Alexx said with a smile while winking at the aqua haired girl.''So tell us, what are your plans for the summer Minako? Are you going home or while you take that tour around the world you're always talking about?''

Minako smiled proudly while raising her fist in the air, in her other hand she held a white flag which she moved around.''I'm going on tour and guess who's going with me?''

Everyone sweatdropped. Ofcourse they all knew who was going with Minako on that tour around the world. A lot of things had changed during these five months and a lot of new pairings and a lot of secrets had came out. Like Rei who was now dating the blonde girl who was still holding her flag with a proud and happy smile on her face.''REI!'' they all yelled in unison before turning their heads to look at the aqua haired girl with questioning looks on their faces.

''How about you Michi, any plans?'' Makoto asked curious.

The aqua haired girl simply smiled in return as she suddenly started waving causing everyone to look up to see at who Michiru was waving. Much to their suprise they didn't see anyone. Ofcourse they realised they were tricked but when they turned back to ask Michiru about why she had tricked them she was already gone. Even when they looked around there was no sign of Michiru.

''Now where did she go?'' Ami wondered out loud causing both Nao and Alexx to break down into laughter.

''What's so funny?'' Makoto asked a bit annoyed.

''Look...'' Nao said while pointing into the direction of the parking lot where Michiru stood bend over a red car. They didn't have to guess twice who's car it was. It was Haruka's. But what did this mean? Everyone knew that Michiru and Haruka weren't talking anymore.

''But I thought...'' Ami whispered.

She was interrupted by Nao.''Yeah we all think a lot Ami dear, sometimes it's better to stop thinking and just start to believe what we see. Maybe this school ending thing also means the end of the silent war between our lovely hardheaded blonde and the crying mermaid.'' She joked though she suprised everyone with her wise words. Well atleast the first sentence made some sense.

--

''So tell me Michiru, what are you going to do now that school is over, you got three months before you will enter college, going home again?'' The blonde tomboy asked Michiru who smiled softly.

''Actually I was wondering if you got any plans...'' Michiru replied causing the blonde to give her a questioning look.''It's a simple question Ruka..''

'' I'm doing nothing...I was planning on staying home all days and watch tv.'' The blonde joked.

''You'll end like a pig. But since you got nothing to do...'' Michiru said as she started digging in her purse and pulled two envelopes out of it.''I won some tickets for a cruise over the atlantic, interested?''

Haruka seemed to hesitate for a moment.''Are you sure you want me to go along with you on that cruise...And don't lie, you bought them didn't you?''

''So..?'' Michiru asked, the smile on her face never dissapearing.

''I'll go with you...but on one condition...'' Haruka whispered with a smirk on her face.

''And that may be?'' Haruka didn't even have to answer that question. Their faces were so close to the others that their lips were already brushing together at this point. And with that the blonde pressed her lips to Michiru's. She had missed the sweet taste of her lover's lips, she had missed the sweet scent that always hung around the aqua haired beauty but what she had missed the most was Michiru. Their kiss stayed innocent but it was everything a kiss could be at the same time.

''I guess we're going on a cruise.'' Haruka whispered after they parted.

''I guess so...'' Michiru replied with a smile on her face before she winked at the blonde.

Both of them knew that this would be the beginning of something special and the beginning of a new adventure. But for now they would just be satisfied with the fact they were together again. Not officially yet ofcourse but something told them things were finally looking up for them.

_Please stay dont go... give me another chance I  
wanna be your man, girl you got me down here on  
my knees cryin, begging, pleading  
I'll do anything for your love_

_Would you..._

_help me?  
tell me what you want from me.  
Can you help me?  
Tell me why you wanna leave.  
Baby help me..  
Without you my whole world is falling apart and I'm going crazy,  
life's a prison when you're in love alone._

**The end**

* * *

Well that was the story, I got you all eh? Yeah I did! I'm sure you all though Haruka and Michiru would have a bad ending this time..hehe tadaaa, wrong...Nah just kidding, most of you already knew this fic would have a happy ending. Well I hope you all liked this story, I had a great time writing it, ofcourse I want to thank everyone who reviewed me. If it wasn't for my reviewers I wouldn't have finished this story in the first place, so that's why you all deserve a big applaud...and if I could you'd all get some roses... 

A special thanks to those who almost reviewed me everytime: My two loyal soldiers **Dev1988 **and **TheWretchedOne,** my girlfriend **Auraluna7 , **The always supportive **xSojix** and **Papapapuffy **and ofcourse my fellow Haruka and Michiru writers, **Prince of the oceans**, **lyra14260**, **wolfblaze**, **Senshi Raidon**, **Neptune's mask** , **Haruka-Michiru **and all other reviewes, **Tsubasa**, **some other name**, **im nothing but a dream**,** leena9**, **royal destiny**, **-Marrionette**, **Thienmonq, Mysterious-SIN, Miharu , Hi-Jinks **and everyone else I failed to mention. Thanks for all the support!


End file.
